The Royalties of Olympus
by Heavenlywhiteangel
Summary: The Big Three had an argument again! The solution... raise their own child as prince or princess. Just when the battle between the royalties was about to finish, the oracle goes missing! Can rivals work together? Please R&R AU
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the world of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does except the plot._

Chapter One: The Argument

Athena's POV

In the Olympian Throne Room at the winter solstice...

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CHILDREN'S ABILITIES! I may not be the king of the gods, but my children are not WEAK!" yelled Poseidon in a voice no gods have ever uses on Zeus. But he is one of the Big Three so I guess he has the nerve to.

"Then tell me brother, why can't YOUR SON do something as simple as killing a hellhound while he was trying to reach camp?" said Zeus, while all the other gods snickered at Poseidon.

"He's never been to camp! He doesn't even know who he is!" Poseidon defended, while getting not only angry, but also annoyed and pissed.

"Sure Uncle, even my children made it to camp in one piece and I'm not a Big Three," said Ares.

"You know what?" I got tired of this argument and stated. "Let's have you guys raise your own demigod child and have a battle when the youngest is at age 16. I am tired of hearing these arguments; you have been arguing this issue since I was born!"

"You mean like a mortal prince we-" Hades started.

"-and princess!" Artemis interrupted, looking annoyed.

"-use to have back in Greece?" Hades asked

"Yeah, but this time he is-" I started explaining.

"- or SHE" Artemis added.

"-or she is not only your helping hand but to prove how much power your children have," I finished explaining. "Artemis we all know it can be a girl but can we make it easier to just say prince or demigod royalty, or just royalty? We don't really refer anything as royalty other then the demigod princes or princesses."

"FINE. Be sexually racist!" Artemis looked offended.

I ignored her along with everyone in the throne room.

"Okay, so brothers, how is that? We raise our own demigod and crown them. Then we have a battle when the youngest turns 16. To make it fairer they have to born within the same year. Deal?" said Zeus

"Deal." both Hades and Poseidon said at once.

"Do we still have the crowns or does Hephaestus need to make new ones?" asked Zeus.

"I think we still have the crowns but I think we should upgrade the crowns," I proposed.

"How?" asked Hephaestus.

"You should upgrade the crowns so it can detect the wearer's mood. Then make the crowns linked to their specific realm, so the realm will respond to the wearer's feelings. Just like how when Poseidon is mad there will be earthquakes or rougher waves. Don't be offended Uncle, just giving an example. Of course that will mean that you will have to give up emotional control on the realm. It's not like you use it anyways, since you guys barely care about how your emotions affect your domains," I answered. "This will train their control over their emotions. I really don't want any more arguments with anything to the big three," I muttered under my breath the last part.

"That is an excellent idea, but that will take years for me to figure out how to link these things together, Athena," Hephaestus said, looking stressed.

"Well you have eleven years Hephaestus; remember crowning is at age 10," I reminded him.

"WHAT?" yelled all three of the Big Three.

"You want us to start from scratch?" asked Poseidon. "I thought it will be quicker Athena!"

"Well of course you have to start from scratch!" I rolled my eyes at them, they are so stupid sometimes. "You have to because a child can only be crowned if you raise them in you realm starting at age three. Seeing that you guys have not raised your demigod children in you realms and have no children under the age of three, I must say, you'll have to start from scratch," I concluded.

Everyone moaned after a finished. I guess everyone expected me to come up with a smart idea like always, but this is the fairest of all the ways I could think up.

This should keep them from bickering for a while, but I am not sure if I will hear the end of the boasting from the father of the winner.

"Hey! Wait! Do the rest of the Olympians get to have a Chosen one like last time?" asked Apollo.

"Yes, as long as there is a demigod royalty the rest is allowed to have a Chosen one," I stated. "But they don't have to be raised by you; they just have to be your child."

"Council Dismissed!" Zeus said in a loud booming voice.

At once, all the gods or goddesses disappeared to either find the best mortal or to find and train their best child. The only one looking rather ticked off is Hera. I guess you know why...

_A/N Please Review I will update faster! I might be about to upload the next chapter by the end of tonight!_

_Please note I did get the idea of linking the wearers mood to their crowns from the story "Prince of" by Loganlermanlover1.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: They are Born

_A/N Thanks for reading, here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the plot._

Chapter Two: They are Born

Zeus' POV

14 months later (Feb.) in Olympus at Zeus' mansion...

Finally! I have never been this anxious for my child's birth. But I guess none of my other children were born to prove their powers to my brothers. I am going to train her well, with everything I know.

"What's her name?" asked Hera, with no emotion on her face.

"Thalia Grace," I answered.

Poseidon's POV

1 month later (Mar.) at Atlantis...

I seriously never knew it takes that long for my child to be born! Hey, it's not like I keep track of time. It felt like a century before my little prince can meet the world.

"Which mortal did you fall for now? Why is he here?" asked my pissed of wife, Amphitrite.

"Calm down, he is going to be the prince of the seas and for that to happen he must be raised here. And no, I won't tell you who my mortal love is." I answered.

"What? You, raising a child? Like that's going to work!" retorted my wife. "You still haven't even named him yet."

"His mom already has, he's Prince Perseus Jackson."

Persephone's POV

1 month later (Apr.) in the Underworld...

UGH! I can't wait until I am released from this hell hole! Well at least Hades got himself a son and won't need my company. I must admit he is very adorable, even though he looks an awful lot like Hades. You see I hate everything that reminds me of him.

"Hades!" I said finding him with his new born son.

"What!" He responded.

"What's his name? Why isn't he with your breeder?" I asked.

"His mother didn't merely breed my son, Persephone!" Hades getting pissed. "His name is PRINCE Nico di Angelo."

"Ohhh, a prince huhhhhh..." I mumbled.

"Yes, and I am going to train him to the best of my abilities with everything and know. Then he can beat all my demigod nephew and nieces," said Hades.

"You train him? Oh well at least there is a form of entertainment."

_A/N PLEASE REVIEW! The more the faster. Tell me if things are getting OOC. I have the third chapter typed but still proofreading._


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules

_A/N Here is the next chapter. Sorry there is no action. This is just explanation, but I want to get it over with so you will know what is going on later._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot._

Chapter Three: The Rules

Poseidon's POV

3 years and eight months later at Olympus Throne Room during Winter Solstice...

"Okay, our royalties are growing up quick. We need to make sure things are fair," Athena stated. "Since the princess is going to be up here to be raised and train it wouldn't exactly be fair."

"Hey, what are you talking about? THERE IS NOTHING and I mean NOTHING WRONG UP HERE!" yelled Zeus.

"Just listen for a second father," Athena said, looking a bit scared at Zeus' outburst. "What I mean is that the princess can have the advantage of being trained by another Olympian other than you and Lady Hera."

Hmmm... How come I never thought of that? Athena is right; it won't be fair especially if the princess is trained by Athena herself. We better come up with a good solution.

"Yeah, we should have a limitation on who trains them," I said immediately.

"How about, no gods can train them except you and your immortal wife? Trainers can't be gods, but can be immortal, like Chiron?" asked Hades.

I would have been at total agreement at this solution if it wasn't for Amphitrite. Looks like if this is to be fair than I would have to teach Perseus all the water techniques all by myself. Unless Amphitrite starts to grow fond of him, which I highly doubt would happen.

Zeus looked thoughtful for a second and decided there wasn't a better solution, so we all swore on the River of Styx.

"There is another problem," Athena started.

"What now?" Zeus said, getting impatient.

"Are they allowed to visit the mortal world?" she asked.

"Of course!" Hera looked offended. "They need their mortal parents too you know."

I never thought she would say that. She never cares about demigods, but she is the goddess of family. So I guess she is the best at understanding these things.

"Now that, that is out of the way, is there anything else before we end the meeting or before I run out of my patience?" asked an impatient Zeus.

"Yes there is," spoke Apollo.

"And what would that be son?" Zeus looked like he wanted to blast anyone off the mountain who asks another question regarding the demigod royalties.

"How will we address them? How will the minors address them? And finally how will the regular demigods address them?" asked Apollo.

"Well we being Olympians, they will have to pay respect to us, so you can address them any way you want. They will have the status of important gods that are not Olympians, like Hestia, since they ARE the mortal heir to your thrones. This means minors are to pay respect to them with titles and what not, but they don't need to bow because minors are still gods. Royals are to treat minors politely. During battle and times like those, minors will be under them. Demigods and immortals, like the hunters and even the Chosen ones, will have to pay them full respect." Athena said, being a bird brain again. "So you see they have a very high status for a demigod. You'll need to successfully teach them to always act politely and not to boast around."

"Is everything clear now?" Zeus said while glaring at the whole council. "Before we forget the lovely speech Athena has given us, Hermes I would like you to remind our world of the status of the demigod royalties; preferably a month before the official crowning, which is around 7 years from now.

"Okay," Hermes answered, already pulling out his magical cell phone.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus said.

I immediately teleported back to Atlantis to check on my son.

_A/N REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE I GET THE HAPPIER I AM SO PLEASE REVIEW! At least 5 for this chapter please?__  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Up

_A/N Thank you for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot._

Chapter Four : Growing Up

Poseidon's POV

2 years and 6 months later at Poseidon's study room in Atlantis

"Daddy!" my 6 year old son panted while running in with my wife behind in him smiling.

"Step-mom is tickling me and won't stop. Brother Triton won't play with me," he whined.

"Perseus! No whining. Triton is busy right now," my tone became firm although it was hard. He had this cute puppy face on that the whole sea fell in love with. "Amphitrite, you really shouldn't tickle him that much. Maybe you can help him practice his water powers."

I was so happy that my wife and immortal son fell in love with the puppy face of his too. He has this charm around him that makes everyone want him to be their friends.

"Oh, come on father! Everything you taught me is so easy. Can we move on to something harder? Please?" Perseus begged and whine at the same time.

He's a natural, we have taught him all the basic moves in one month and he mastered them in two. Even my last best son, Theseus took a year just to master them.

"No whining. You are a prince and princes don't whine." I said as strictly as possible.

"Yes, father"

"As for the harder stuff, I will have to train you on land. Also, do you want to learn how to fight with weapons?" I asked. I always give him a choice. It is hard to tell if he is ready and I don't want to over push him. That will just result in him hating the training I give him. Now that would be bad, but right now he is so eager to learn everything.

"Now! Now! And when we go on land can I visit my mom?"

"Sure, Amphitrite can you please find all the best suitable trainers for him?"

"Of course," she answered.

If you are yelling at me for letting my six year old son fight with a weapon, don't worry. I sneaked him in the underworld once he was 10 months old to dip him in the River of Styx. Only he, Triton, my wife and I know where his weak spot is. Well soon the trainer will need to know too.

I will be surprised if my brothers never thought of dipping their child in the River of Styx. It is not like we swore on the River not to do these things.

~Same Day~

Zeus' POV

Olympus in an empty court yard...

Oh my god! Can I even swear in the name of the gods? Anyways Thalia is SO hard to teach! I just can't believe she is afraid of heights. Please I am the Lord of the sky, a daughter of mine afraid of heights? That's just pathetic. I will never get the end of it if my brothers find out.

"Thalia! Focus!" I scolded. "Focus on the static energy around you then move them together. Build up the charge, once it's enough, pick a target, focus on it and let go."

"I'm trying!" Thalia looked frustrated. "I'm only six!"

"Yes, but this is the most basic thing. How are you to summon a full lightning bolt when you are older? Especially one without my help?"

I've never predicted that I'll get a less than average demigod as a princess! She can barely shock people on contact. There is a very long and hard training program I made for her to use. How will she be able to handle that? I hope she's better with weapons. I just wish Hera would help.

~Same day~

Hades' POV

Underworld Throne Room

"Nico! Where are you?" I called, trying to find my 6 year old son.

"Over here father!" he answered.

"Why are you at the Fields of Asphodel?"

"Just talking to the dead, they are so interesting."

"You have been talking to the dead all this time?"

"Yeah, they are so friendly too!"

"Come over here I want to see you practice your powers and not chit-chatting."

"Coming father." He runs over and all the guards bowed before him. "What do you want me to practice on?"

"Summon 20 soldiers and make all the guards fall asleep. Release your 20 soldiers and then wake the guards up again."

Nico immediately complies, but when he summoned the soldiers, 40 appeared instead of 20. He doesn't even look like he tired, but he did look shocked.

'I am serving the Prince.' 'Why are you here? He only needs me.' 'I want to help too.' 'Is there anything that needs to be done Prince?' murmured some of the dead soldiers.

I was very shocked that the soldiers actually want to help Nico.

"Quiet! You are all released until I summon again!" Nico yelled over the noise.

"AWWW..." and then the dead soldiers disappeared.

"Nico, you befriended them?" I asked.

"Yeah... at least now I wouldn't have to use as much power to summon them," he said.

Then he made all my soldiers sleep with a few snaps of his fingers and a few more to wake them up.

"Wow, Nico. I'll have to teach you harder stuff and have you learn how to fight with weapons."

"FATHER! I don't want to fight! I am only six why do I need to learn so quickly?" Nico whined.

"Oh, and I need to get you a trainer to teach you manners too. You are a prince, Nico, a very important one. I'll tell you when you are older."

"Fine," he muttered.

~ 1 day later~

Zeus' POV

Zeus' Mansion on Olympus...

I have ordered Hermes to spy on the two princes. I also asked Athena to help me change the training program to better suit Thalia. Yes I know I can't ask any other Olympian other than my wife and I to train her but it's not like I can't ask for help right?

I am currently waiting for them to come back and report to me.

Hermes showed up first.

"How are the other royals doing?" I asked immediately.

"Their powers are beyond normal and they just started training when they reached six years old," replied Hermes.

I must have a very shocked face because Hermes was just staring at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered. You see the royalties is still a secret and only a few other gods know other then the Olympians. I have kept Thalia even more hidden though.

"Anything else?"

"No, you may leave."

Right after Hermes left Athena comes in.

"I have looked over your training program father." Athena started.

"And..." I'm not patient after what Hermes said.

"It seems that you are pushing too hard and fast. She needs more time to rest and relax. Balance Zeus, balance." Athena told me.

"Yeah, but I just had Hermes spy on the others and he said that they are beyond normal! Athena there is no time to rest and relax!"

"Hmmm... maybe get her a trainer that teaches her how to concentrate and relax, so it would be easier for her to focus."

"Fine! I still say it is a waste of time!"

"Meditation would be the best." Athena said, looking deep in thought.

"You want her to waste time on meditation?"

"It will help her focus. Besides I am only giving you an opinion, you don't have to follow it you know."

"FINE! GOODBYE!"

_A/N Tomorrow is Remembrance day, I hope you remember to wear your poppy and to think about how people fought in wars to gain the freedom we have now._

_Please Read and REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5: My Dad Lets Me Go to Camp!

_A/N Sorry for the longer wait. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 5: My Dad Lets Me Go To Camp!

3 years and 2 months later at Atlantis

Percy's POV (Percy 9 years and 5 months old)

"Perseus!" my father yelled. Can't my father ever call me Percy?

"Yes, father?" I answered, going towards him.

"Do you want to go to Camp?"

"What camp? Is it on land?"

"Yes, it's on land and the camp is the one I told you about, the one for demigods. I thought you would like to make some new friends."

OH! I sooo badly want to have some normal friends, not sea friends, you know? And not to mention it is so rare my dad lets me go out of the palace and Atlantis. I really need to stretch my legs.

"May I see mom before I go?"

"Yes you may and when you are there pretend that you are a normal demigod, not knowing who your godly parent is. You are to act like you know nothing but you may hint that you are a son of Poseidon. After I claim you, you will know once it happens, then you can practice you powers. But Percy, please nothing to advance okay? I don't want people to be suspicious of you."

"So you want me to hide my prince title, why?"

"No other gods know who the royalties are and I want to keep it that way. Of course if you find out whom the other two are than we have an advantage. You can say your name as Percy Jackson, that won't give you away."

"Okay, father. When will I go and how do I get there?"

"You will leave tomorrow. Your mom will wait for you on the beach where you always meet her. She will drive you to camp the next day. Remember to bring your sword."

"Okay," I said. I love my sword Riptide. I can bring it around and no one will know since it can turn into a pen and will always return to my pockets. "How long will I be there and how will I get back?

"You will stay there for the remaining August and then your mom will pick you up from camp. The next day she you drop you back at the beach for you to come back here."

* * *

"Are you ready son?" my father called. "I can already sense your mom waiting for you at the beach!"

"Coming!" I said. I brought Riptide and packed some clothes and all the other necessities I needed. My dad also gave me a pouch of drachmas incase anything happened.

I rushed out to the main gate toward my waiting dad.

"I want to give you something but you must keep it hidden until I claim you," my dad said and waved his hand. A really fancy box materialized in front of him. He opened the box and revealed a very modern wrist watch. It is sea green with a trident as the screen background. "It's not just a normal watch; it's made to withstand the any amount of water pressure. That's not even important though; what's special is that this watch is a part of the sea. It holds a part of the sea in it. When you are wearing it you can summon water easier even if there is no water around, like the desert. There is a lot more functions but you will have to read the manual on your own."

Remembering the time I tried to make water out of thin air made me shudder. At that time I nearly passed out trying. I can do it now but it drains me so much it is not even worth it.

"Thank you father," I said and immediately put the watch on and took the manual. I hide the watch with my long sleeve T-shirt.

"Be careful Perseus and I must warn you. Please stay away from any demigods of Zeus and Hades if there is any. Okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Because they might be you future rivals. Once the youngest royal makes it to sixteen, you will battle them to prove your powers." He said looking like he was hiding something, but I didn't ask him. I just can't wait any longer to go to camp and make new friends.

"Okay father, I will make you proud when the time comes." I said. No wonder he wants me so well trained.

"Go now."

I swam out of the palace gates and of course all the guards bowed in my presence. It is something I find quite annoying because it always seems like you are always being watched. I started to swim to the surface, but before I can swim more than a couple meters a hippocampus appeared.

'_Prince, why didn't you summon for a ride?' _asked the hippocampus, with his mind of course.

You see, being a son of Poseidon I can hear the thoughts of any creatures from the sea. This also includes equine animals since my dad is the Father of horses.

"Eh... I didn't want to bother you." I answered.

'_Oh no, Prince. Never will you bother us. I am Rainbow by the way. So would you like a ride? It is quite far without the help of your father for you.'_

True, my father can always make distance seem like nothing at the sea. I wish he will teach me how to do that, but he always say that he will teach me when I am older.

"Okay, you know where to take me right? The beach at Manhattan."

'_Of course, Prince.'_ UGH! Titles gets on my nerves you know, seriously I just want to be known as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon not Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon, Prince of the seas. Yes, yes I know it is an honourable thing to be a prince and that lots of people would love to take my position, but it always seems like no one knows me, as in knowing me for who I am and not just my birth right. I'll admit being a prince is pretty cool with all the fancy objects, wealth and not to mention power, but I don't have really close friends and it gets really lonely. This is why I am looking forward to going to camp.

'_Prince, I am sure lots of people will want to be your friend, since you are such a nice and caring prince,' _the hippocamus told me. Oops I forgot they can hear my thoughts too. But you see, I haven't even met her and she knows that I am nice and caring? Does words and rumors at sea travel that fast?_'Of course, Prince. Everything you do and say goes around the world, all the sea creatures know about you, you know? You are the Prince.'_

I put up a mental shield and mentally signed and rode on the hippocampus thinking about what is going to happen in the next two weeks. She didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the ride, but I can tell she was really happy to be carrying me.

Once we arrived she dropped me off where mortals cannot see. I swam the rest of the way up and willed myself to get wet. There are so many visitors at the beach since it is summer and it would look really weird if I walk out of the water dry.

Once I was on land I was tackled by a hug. I looked up and saw a brilliant smile on my mom. I hugged her back and made her wet too. Once we were at the car I willed myself and my mom to be dried.

We got in the car and my mom started to fire off questions.

"Percy, it's been so long! You have grown! How are you? How is Atlantis? How is your dad? What do you want to eat tonight? What do you want to do? Are you tired?" My mom asked in a rush.

"Slow down mom, I am great so is Atlantis and dad. I am quite tired and I want to eat your blue chocolate chip cookies. As for what I want to do, I want to watch movies and sleep in a non-underwater bed." I answered. My mom's cookies is like the best homemade cookies ever and they are blue, my absolute favourite colour.

"How come I am not surprised with you wanting to eat my cookies? I already made a few dozen so you can eat all you want and bring some to camp. I was talking about dinner not dessert."

"Okay... how about your family secret recipe for lasagna."

"Okay, lasagna it is."

We quickly drove back to my mom's apartment to avoid monster attacks. Yeah yeah, I know I am young and monsters don't attack demigods at this young of an age, but you are missing something. The stronger your powers and the more experienced you are, the stronger your scent and aura is. Still we successfully got to the apartment without an attack.

After dinner we watched two movies and talked about everything that happened in our lives. Afterward I could barely keep my eyes open so my mom sent me to bed.

I had a dreamless night.

_A/N Please Review! I hope I can update faster but no promises! Also I need help thinking of a name for the wrist watch, any ideas please say it in the review. _

_Press this Button_

V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6: Camp HalfBlood

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot._

Chapter 6: Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV

At his mom's apartment...

"Percy! Wake up!" I heard my mom shout and a splash of water, only it didn't hit me.

"I want to sleep longer," I whined, and rolled to the other side of the bed. It felt so go to whine again.

"Don't you want to go to camp?"

Now that got me jumping out of bed. I turned to see my mom soaking.

"Mom, why are you wet?" I asked.

"I tried to wake you up with water, but the water seemed like it was bounced back when I tossed it on you, so it landed on me."

"Never try to wake me up with water. I am water repellent, and when I am asleep the water will attack the person who tries to use it to attack me."

"Yeah, I think I figured it out the hard way. Anyways your breakfast is ready and your father just send an IM to me saying that he told the camp anonymously that there is a strong demigod that lives here. The camp will send a satyr to pick you up."

"Ugh! Why does dad want someone to pick me up? It is not like I can't defend myself."

"He wants it to look more normal so you can make normal friends without your prince title in the way. Remember to act like you know nothing, it is important."

"Yeah I'll remember," I said. I hurriedly packed and ate my mom delicious homemade breakfast. Everything is blue of course.

Once I was ready we went downstairs to meet the satyr.

The lobby was quite empty today, so there were only a few people. But there was this one guy that stood out, not just because he was in crutches or that he was wearing a bright orange T-shirt. Something was off about this person; I have this weird feeling that he is not human.

My mom led me to him and asked him if he was the satyr that was sent form camp. He nodded looking very nervous.

"My name is Grover Underwood and I will be taking you to camp. Your name is...?" he asked.

"My name is Percy Jackson. What camp? I have to go to school soon!" I pretended to act like I knew nothing.

"Ms. Jackson, do you know who his father was?'

"No, I don't," my mom lied smoothly.

"Come on Percy, you'll love camp. There is soo many cool things you can do there. Don't worry there are many people like you and you will be safe."

"Oookkkaaaayyy..." I said, trying to look confused.

My mom waved goodbye and we got in a cab. It was around a 30 hour drive to camp.

"Are you sure you want to get out here? Here out of nowhere?" asked a very surprised cab driver.

"Yes, here keep the change," said Grover.

We walked out and up a hill. Grover said it was call half-blood hill and at the top was a pine tree named Thalia's pine. He also said that no one knows why Zeus named it that. He also said that he will explain everything once we got over the camp boundaries. GOD, I will be sitting and waiting for him to go through the explanations while being bored out of my mind. It is going to be a long day. I wonder if I am really that advance in powers and skill, because if I can't show anything it is going to be a very long two weeks.

Once we passed the camp boundaries I was in shock. The camp was like new ancient Greece. Everything is designed like ancient Greek. There was an amphitheatre, coliseum, and open air pavilion with thirteen tables. There was houses too, each different but spectacular in their own way, all arranged into a U shape. There was a forest that looks dangerous yet, fascinating with a creek running through it. I was surprised that there was a wall with something that looked like lava spurting out; I wonder what that is for. I was happy to see that there was another creek that runs through the entire camp, so that I know I have a quick escape or weapon. There were also other buildings like the armory, stables, and forges. The camp was just amazing.

Grover had to drag me to a house that I didn't notice. On the porch sat two man, but both of them didn't give me the human presence. One seems powerful like a god and one gave me an animal feel. The powerful one was wearing a leopard patterned T-shirt and was drinking diet coke. His eyes were dark purple that pulsed with power. I figured that he has to be Dionysus, God of Wine. I am so lucky that my dad taught me how to hide my thoughts away from gods. I would be screwed if I wasn't taught that. The person beside him was sitting in a wheelchair with curly brown hair and brown soulful eyes. Those eyes seems like they are thousands of years odd and can look into your soul. He must be Chiron, trainer of the heroes.

"That is Mr.D and Chiron," said Grover. "Mr.D! Chiron! The new camper has safely returned. His name is Percy Jackson, and his mother doesn't know who his father is."

"My father is dead, I have never seen him or heard of him." I said with distaste. I should really consider acting as a career.

"No, your father isn't. He is alive, a god," said Chiron.

"A God? Are you joking? Seriously, there is no God in this planet. People just make things up. Am I to believe Greek gods or something, seeing that this camp is so Greek like."

"It is gods, no capital G. God with a capital is the metaphysical, and we are talking about a smaller matter, the Greek gods, with no capital."

"Smaller matter? How is that smaller? And besides they are just myths," I said. Once I said myths, Mr.D immediately looker pissed. I knew it would provoke him, none of the gods liked being called a myth.

"We are not a myth, Mr. Johnson. Chiron you explain it, I am tired of explaining this things to people who don't even believe. Stupid brats. I am going to take a nap," Mr.D said.

That got me stuck with Chiron for three hours. THREE HOURS of SITTING! Okay, it might be okay for you, but I have ADHD. I can't sit still. He explained everything from gods to camp and demigods to western civilization. BORING! I knew these things since I was born, note the sarcasm. The only part that was not boring was when I asked who Mr.D was and why he was here.

"Your tour guide will be here shortly," he said when he was done explaining.

Then a blond athletic girl came. She was very pretty and has stormy gray eyes. She must be a daughter of Athena. Only Athena has such gray eyes.

"Ah, there she is. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Grover you need to get Percy's stuff to cabin eleven while Percy gets a tour around camp."

The tour around camp was pretty cool. There was so much to do and learn.

When we were looking at Zeus' cabin a goth looking girl came out.

'Pri- Thalia," stuttered Annabeth and Thalia glared at her. "A new camper came. His name is Percy Jackson."

"Hi, Percy. Thalia, daughter of Zeus," she greeted.

"Hello."

Pri..? Did Annabeth mean Princess? Could this be Zeus' Princess? If so, I got to look out to her.

We continued walking back to Hermes' cabin and she told me that Thalia is her best friend since 6 years old.

We were in at the hearth in the middle of the U, when we heard someone yelling, "WHO'S THIS NEWBIE?"

"Can you leave new campers alone? Do you have to beat them up?"

"They have to earn their reputation and learn to respect the elder campers," said a buff looking girl.

Me respect her? It should be the other way around! I was getting pissed but I calmed down because I knew I had a role to play.

"Clarisse, that is not nice."

"I don't care, brainy. Move out of the way! I said MOVE IT!"

Annabeth reluctantly moved out of the way. I stepped forward, knowing that I need to earn my reputation, though I didn't need to.

She immediately charged at me and dragged me by my hair to the girl's bathroom. Why there of all places? I have no idea. At least there is water I can control.

Her hands where strong but weak compared to me. I could easily break free, but I didn't. I only pretend I was trying.

"Uh, as if he is a child of the big three. It seems soo unlikely," she said. She is in for hell after I get officially crowned!

Once she got me to the washroom she tried to shove my head down the toilet. A PRINCE'S HEAD DOESN'T GO THERE! UGH! If my father didn't tell me to hide my powers I would have unleashed my wrath on her immediately with no mercy. But she will pay one day!

I willed the water from all the toilets, shower, and tap to exploded and hit her as hard as they can without out cutting her to pieces. I made sure the water is as cold as it gets without freezing into ice. She was immediately knocked off me.

Her cabin mates rushed in to help her but they just got drowned in the water too. Lucky Annabeth stayed at the door. The water flushed the Ares cabin out the door like dirt. I willed the water to turn off as soon as they are gone. I looked around and saw that the whole washroom was literally soaking, form ceiling to floor and wall to wall. Not a surprise, except me and a foot around me of course.

Annabeth stared at me wide eyed and gapped when she saw that I was dry. I went out and saw that the whole Ares cabin was there soaking and all bruised while their victim, me, has nothing not even a scratch.

"You, PUNK WILL PAY!"

"No, you will," I said it before I could stop myself.

Annabeth and I continued our way to the Hermes cabin, while she was in shock. Once we got there we were met by a nice looking guy. He had blue eyes and a scar that ran through the right side of his face.

"Luke, here is a new camper, his name is Percy and he will be in this cabin until he is claimed. Percy he is Luke and he will be your counselor until your father sends you a sign."

"Okay and that takes how long?" I said. I looked at the cabin, it is really crowded. It at least held 40 campers. It was old and worn down.

"We don't know. Here is a sleeping bag and your stuff. You will be sleeping here," he said pointing at a spot on the floor. I hope my dad claims me quickly; there is no privacy in this stuffed cabin.

The conch horn sounded meaning dinner.

"Cabin eleven fall in," Luke said.

We lined up according to seniority so I was dead last. We got to the table and sat down. Mr.D stood up and started talking.

"We have a new camper today, yea... His name is Peter Johnson, yea... Tomorrow is capture the flag enjoy your dinner..."

We got our food and sacrifice to the gods. I prayed to my father that I get claim quickly because I want to show my powers.

After dinner we had a sing along that was led by the Apollo cabin, we also had smores.

After the sing along and camp fire we went to bed, more like sleeping bag.

I wonder what is waiting for me tomorrow.

_A/N Please Review. REVIEW! _

_Capture the flag next chapter.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Claiming

_A/N Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry this update took so long, but I hope that this really really long chapter will make up for it._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This amazing world belongs to Rick Riordan.  
_

Chapter 7: Claiming

Percy's POV

I was woken up with a lot of footsteps sounding and the ground shaking. It is one of the main reasons why you try not to sleep on the floor. Most of the campers are up and getting ready for the day. I got up with an aching back, who knew the cure of Achilles doesn't prevent a sore back.

After breakfast, the first activity for the Hermes cabin was archery. Ugh... Out of all the weapons I learnt how to use bow and arrow is my worst.

_Flashback: One year ago at his underwater palace training room_

"Prince Perseus, you will learn how to use the bow and arrow today for long range combat," said one of my main personal trainers.

"Cool, I always wanted to try using a bow."

My trainer taught me how to hold it properly and how to aim. My first shot somehow ended up on the ceiling. The ceiling... I still don't get how it got there. I second shot wasn't any better; it ended up 40 feet in front of the target. I mean, come on I was standing only 60 feet away from the target. I tried one more time and this time my arrow ended up on the wall where the target is, but it was 30 feet away from the target.

My trainer was looking at me with amusement. AMUSEMENT! Seriously.

"Perseus, I never thought I will see a day where you are bad at something. You are always at the top of everything. I wonder why children of Poseidon suck at using bows. You are quite good for your first try I guess. *cough* You are at least able to hit the wall and not me."

I was so pissed I shot an arrow and manipulated water to guide the arrow to the middle of the target.

"HA! Beat that!"

"I wasn't born yesterday Perseus, I knew you're going to try that. I also know when you are manipulating water. Remember your dad gave me temporary the ability to sense water manipulation?"

"Right..."

_End of flashback_

Of course I improved, but I can only get it to hit the target board. Never bulls eye. But even that is rare.

Chiron taught this class, and I was not looking forward to it.

"Percy, have you used bow and arrow before?"

"No," I lied.

"Let's see if you're good at it. All children of Apollo are. This will help tell us who your parent is."

He went on explaining how to hold it properly and how to aim just like my trainer. I tried to pay attention, but it was too hard. I listened to this explanation to many times, at least every archery lesson.

I shot my first arrow at camp and went and hit ... a tree 40 feet away from the target. Wow I should be shocked... not. A dryad came out of the tree and looked at me angrily. Chiron told me to try again and so I did. This time the arrow landed into the creek, the opposite side of the forest. Chiron shook his head and said, "You are defiantly not a son of Apollo and it would be safe to say you are not Athena's too. Athena's children are not the best at archery but better than you and they also mostly have gray eyes and blond hair. Hmmm... Messy jet black hair is a common trait of the Big Three. Electric or sky blue eyes for Zeus, sea green for Poseidon, and endless black for Hades. Oh my... there is a high chance that you are a son of Poseidon. It must be... all children of Poseidon do poorly on archery. But we still need confirmation from him if you are his son. You really do look like him... hmm..."

After being studied by Chiron, we made our way to the sword fighting arena. This lesson was taught by Luke. I couldn't bring out Riptide since I wasn't claimed so I had to use one of the spares. None of them are properly balanced for me.

Luke was showing us how to disarm an opponent. Something I have learned really quickly at the age of 7.

"Percy would you like to help demonstrate this movement?"

The rest of the cabin seemed like they sighed in relief. Oh... so he likes to pick on newbies too.

"Good Luck, he is the best swordsmen in 300 years," whispered the person beside me.

"Sure."

"Okay no one laugh at Percy, this is a hard movement. It took years for me to get it. Alright Percy don't be shy."

Huff as if...

I stood in front of Luke and we started sparring. I zoned out and made sure that I was off guarded. If he can't beat me when I zone out and off guarded than he can't possibly be the best swordsmen in 300 years. At least he was able to disarm me in 2 minutes. Not bad but not excellent for a person who doesn't train all day since the age of 6.

"Wow you are a toughie. I wonder what you can do with a balanced sword. Okay campers practice with a partner on what I showed you. Percy you will be my partner since you are new."

We started sparring again. I made sure that it was harder and harder for him to beat me each time. I also made it look like I'm sweating like crazy. Sweat is just water with salt so I used my amazing powers to make water vapour condense onto my skin making it look like I am sweating. I also made it look like I needed to catch my breath at the end of each sparring. Seriously, this is easier than trying to fall asleep in the Hermes' cabin at night.

On the last sparring I decided to show more force and disarmed Luke after 5 minutes of sparring. He was baffled.

"Wow you actually disarmed me, good job! Percy you will be the best swordsman there is once you train."

"Uh Huh," I huffed. I just started to pant for real and I am done?

It was lunch after sword fighting. After lunch was my personal favourite, canoeing. I let myself relax while canoeing. The water naturally calms down a bit and obeys my subconscious while I am in any water transport. So naturally my canoe will glide smoothly through the water without me thinking about it. We had a canoe race and obviously I won.

"Have you canoed before Percy?"

"Once with my mom," I lied. I can't stand out, so I made it seem I had done it before."

Next we headed to the stables for Pegasus riding. This is going to be easy too! They love me, kind of obvious because of whom and what I am.

'_Prince, you are here! Oh my I can't believe the Prince would be here!' _said a brown Pegasus.

'_Prince pick me!' _said a snow white Pegasus.

'_No, Prince pick me! Please!'_ said a creamy white Pegasus.

'_Alright settle down, none of the campers know who I am, so act normal. I will have the Pegasus that doesn't have a rider,' _I said in my mind. I was so close to speaking aloud. That would just give it away immediately.

All the Pegasus went to their normal riders and there was one left. It was jet black. It was my first time I've seen a pure black Pegasus. It is like against the nature, so abnormal, yet it is so beautiful. Someone must have been fiddling with DNA.

'_Prince, my name is Blackjack. Your father sent me here.'_

I went up to Blackjack and petted it. _'Hello, Blackjack.'_

"How come Percy gets a new Pegasus? That is not fair, he just got here," whined Travis.

"Too bad, he is mine."

Blackjack rubbed his muzzle against my arm and sniffed at my head as a sign of affection.

"See he likes me."

We put the harnesses on our Pegasus and started to ride. Blackjack obeyed my thoughts before I even tugged at the chain. This made me better than anyone else, again.

"Percy, have you ridden a horse before?" asked Connor

"No."

"You are a natural," complimented Connor.

"Thanks."

We left the stable and went to the rocking climbing wall. It was spurting out lava which looked dangerous. I am so lucky I am a son of Poseidon because I don't burn easily especially after I bathe in the River of Styx. Actually, it isn't a great thing now; I'll have to hide that ability too.

"Okay guys let's get started! This is the last event before we prepare to play capture the flag!" said Luke. "Percy have you rock climbed before?"

"No..."

"It is quite easy for demigods, just follow your instincts. Today we are having a competition within our cabin. We will use the elimination method. Two will go at a time and the winner gets to move on. Megan you will go and pair with Percy for the first round."

Megan is the second newest to Hermes cabin, so it made sense. Luke wants to let me warm up and have a chance. Of course that is not needed even if I have never rock climbed before. I have faster reflexes and speed, longer endurance and greater strength than the best in this cabin; one of the perks on being trained to be a prince.

Connor and Chris went first. Connor won. Then it was Luke and Travis. They were so close but it seemed like Travis inherited more than just Hermes' trait than Luke did because Travis managed to distract Luke, by spouting insults and jokes. This led to Travis being the winner. There were at least 5 more pairs and it was our turn.

I stepped up to the starting point and noticed a massive amount of heat rolling off the wall. The ashes stung my lungs and eyes. It was irritating but not really that uncomfortable once I summoned the coolness of the sea. It cooled me down but didn't help with the stings.

Then the race started. I jumped up and started climbing. I would love to say that I made no mistakes but that would be a lie. I actually made a couple of mistakes because I wasn't really paying attention to where I was holding. I know, I know that is really careless of me, but hey, I don't get burned, unless I am holding it longer than 1 min. I got to the top when Megan was 3/4 the way up. I didn't even try to beat her...

"Percy, how can you be so good at so many things except archery? Which god could it be? It has to be a Big Three," murmured Luke.

*cough* stupid *cough* archery *cough* giving *cough* me *cough* away

Now there were only three of us felt, Travis, Connor and me. Connor and I will go first.

"Good luck Percy, you will need it!" shouted Luke

Everyone looks tried for all the climbing they had to do. Connor seems like he could sleep for days, while I just feel like I need a good splash of water.

"Wait! You guys I think you should drink some nectar before you race, give you a boost of energy."

Connor eagerly drank a sip, after he actually looks a lot better. I refused because I actually feel fine to continue.

Then we started. Connor is fast, like really fast, probably from the burst of adrenaline provided by the nectar. We were tied and I was actually trying. At the last second I put on my last burst of speed and won by a millisecond.

"Wow Percy when did you gain that much speed and skill? You have such fast reflexes for a newbie, I am jealous," panted Connor.

I was panting too. I actually feel tired for the first time today.

"I need some water then I can finish that final race. Just wait."

"Okay Percy, no one is rushing you," said Luke.

I got a 2L bottle of ice cold water. I didn't bother to make it colder, which will just drain more of my energy. I drank half of it which I immediately felt a lot better, and dumped the other half on myself. That made me feel like I can take anything on, of course I know this energy doesn't last long.

"Okay I am ready!"

"Final round and start!" shouted Luke.

Using my extra insane energy boost I quite literally bounced from one rock landing to another by using my extra fine tuned senses (again because of the water) to senses to find where they are. I have tried to memorize the landscape of the wall but it seems like it changes for every race, never duplicating. I reached the top with Travis hot on my heels. I guess that energy boost just felt insane.

"Percy! How can you move that fast after that many rounds? Even I the best rock climber the camp *cough* used *cough* to have can't beat you! This is the most intense race I have ever been in. Even Thalia and Nico can't beat me! WHO CAN YOUR FATHER BE? And look at you, you're not even burnt, nothing! Not a scar!" exclaimed Travis.

I just shrugged and I felt my energy draining away...

And I collapsed on to the floor.

"Percy, are you all right?" asked a concerned Luke.

"Yeah... I just need to rest," I mumbled.

"Here drink some nectar."

After I drank some nectar I felt better, but still very sleepy.

"I going to get a nap by the beach, can you promise me to wake me up for dinner? You guys can plan the game I don't know much anyways, place me where you want me to be placed."

"Okay, but why will you sleep by the beach?"

"I like the sea breeze, the Hermes cabin is too stuffy, and besides the weather is nice," I semi lied.

They left to go plan with our allies and I went to the beach to recharge. I set an alarm on my watch that will vibrate 30 minutes before they are supposed to come find me. Then I submerged into the ocean and find a giant rock that will hide me and fell asleep.

I woke up to my vibrating watch 3 hours later and swam back up to the surface. I felt refreshed, but I still could use some sleep. Sleeping in the water is three times faster than normal. For a person who used up so much energy I actually need to sleep for at least 15 normal hours.

I got to the shore and laid down looking at the setting sun, it was so beautiful. Then I started drifting off again.

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Percy it is dinner time in 5 minutes!" said Luke.

"Oh okay."

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"YES!"

After dinner Mr.D stood up.

"Tonight we have Capture the Flag, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Chiron you take over."

"Okay heroes, you know the rules. No maiming or killing. No one can be bound or gagged, only disarmed. All magical weapons are allowed. The flag must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. The creek is the boundary line and the whole forest is fair game. I will be the referee and the medic. The conch will sound at the beginning and the end of the game. The Blue Team is led by Zeus, who allied with Hermes, Apollo and Athena. They are in the South woods. The Red Team is led by Hades, who allied with Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter. They are in the North woods. ARM YOURSELVES!" explained Chiron.

Once he said the last words tables filled themselves with battle equipments.

"Do I have to wear those? They look uncomfortable," I practically whined.

I know I am spoiled sometimes because I am so used to personal tailored battle equipments. Those actually make me look nice (not bulky, not fat) and are actually comfortable. Cyclopes forge them with grade AAA Celestial bronze, making it light, yet nearly indestructible. I miss my armor when I look at the ones in front of me.

"Yes, unless you want to be beaten to pulp, but that is highly unlikely, since you seem to be so skilled at everything. It is still better to be safe though," said Luke

"Fine!" I huffed.

I got into full body armor with shield and everything. I was covered from head to toe, quite literally too. I tried to walk around but found it really hard.

"How do you move in this thing? It is so heavy, how do you run in it?" I questioned with a whiny voice.

"It is either this or you get a bunch of scars."

"I rather not wear this so I can actual fight! But I don't want scars, so I guess I will keep it on," I said. I wanted to make sure that I am keeping the newbie talk style. I am quite sure that any newbie will wear full body armor for safety until they think they are well trained enough. I also have to hide my Achilles' curse by not letting anyone slashing at my skin.

I couldn't find a balanced sword again so I got one that was the closest. I can't wait until dad claims me.

"Percy, you will be at border patrol. Which means you will stand at by the creek and defend our territory," Luke said.

"Okay," I said. At least I was by some sort of water, I was happy.

Once the conch blew we all rushed into the forest, I went to the middle of the forest which was cut in half by the creek.

At first nothing happened, and then a huge roar followed by metal clanging together sounded throughout the forest.

Nothing was around me when that happened, but I kept my guard up. Then all of a sudden 10 Ares camper popped out of the trees in front of me.

"PUNK! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!" yelled Clarisse.

I groaned. Clarisse is the brashest daughter of Ares from what I have heard.

They started to charge through the creek. Deciding that I should show some of my powers I willed a wave and made it crash on them. I made sure that I am only willing and not making any hand gestures or body movements. Hand gestures and body movements make controlling water way easier and more powerful, since the water follow my movements. But of course that will fully give me away and I can't do that.

"Who controlled the water? There are no children of Poseidon in this camp! Those naiads are dead once this game is over!" yelled Clarisse.

Ouch, I must make sure she don't go hurting my friends or my very very very distance family. Now that I think of it we all are a big extended family, weird, we like to fight one another.

They charged again, hehehe...

This time I made the water flow quicker and swept them off their feet so they fell into the river. They came back up to the shore (my side) coughing and spluttering.

"You are so *cough* dead *cough* PUNK! *cough cough*" coughed Clarisse.

"How are you going to do that if you can't even cross a creek without falling? Not to mention you can even talk properly. We haven't even started fighting and you are grasping for a breath. Pathetic," I said. I knew I just angered her, but she's going to pay for trying to dunk MY head into the toilet! Besides the angrier she is the easier it is to defeat her.

"You never ever call a daughter of Ares PATHETIC! EVER! Who do you think you are? A child of the big three? Even they are smart enough to know that it is a bad idea to anger a child of Ares. YOU WILL PAY PUNK!"

"Oh really?"

I have never thought a child of Ares talk so much when they are angered. They tend to just jump at you when you hit the nerve.

Yeah, I talked a bit too soon. Her group of ten jumped at me and tackled me to the ground. I fought back but, they soon overpowered me. Hey it is not my fault; ten against one is not fair especially if that one is not using his water abilities.

"Cut his hair!" said one of them once they got an iron grip on every inch of my body.

They grabbed a chunk of my hair and I saw someone lifting a blade to cut my hair. I got pissed and the creek erupted. We were drowsed with water, but the Ares camper weren't thrown off, just slackened on the grip. That didn't really matter since once I was hit with water I was 10 times stronger.

I threw them off me when they were still dazed from the attack. Once they noticed that I wasn't underneath them they immediately stood up and got ready to face me. Oddly enough, no one noticed that I was completely dry.

I got into the fighting stance and waited for their first move. Clarisse charged at me with her spear. The end of her spear was flickering with red light. When I saw that I immediately knew that is was an electric spear.

I dodge her weak attempt at stabbing me and sidestepped to the side and locked her spear between my shield and my sword. Don't ask me how I managed keeping hold of my sword and shield through all this mess; I was just grateful I managed to. I snapped the spear in half, by forcing my shield up while sliding my sword down the shaft of the spear then putting my weight on my sword at pushed it down directly to the ground.

Once it snapped like any wooden twig, Clarisse screamed like a mad man. I bonked her in the head with my shield, hitting her hard enough that would knock her out cold for at least 10 minutes.

Two more campers charged at me, but I was ready. I disarmed one in a matter of seconds and smacked the other right in the face with my shield in the next. You could quite literally see his eye vibrating after I smacked him. The disarmed guys tried to retrieve his sword but I stuck out my foot and he tripped face first into the muddy bank. The smacked person fell down holding his head trying to regain his bearings.

Two more came at me and the same thing happened.

This time the remaining five campers all charged at me the same time. I think that they were thinking of using numbers to overpower me. I knew I would be overpowered, so I decide to use my powers again. I pretended to be extra angry and created a miniature earthquake. The reason that I have to pretend to be angry is because even a trained kid of Poseidon can't make an earthquake this easily, except with the added power of anger.

They immediately fell towards the ground. I went up to each and every one of them and pressed their pressure points, one on each side of the base of their neck. They blacked out, and will stay that way for at least 10 minutes.

I stopped the earthquake and started dragging the sleeping bodies to the bank of the river. I wanted to make sure that when they wake up I can knock them out again with water if they cause any trouble.

Just when I finished lining the bodies up, I saw Thalia emerging out of our enemies' forest with the flag in her hand running toward the creek. Happiness was short lived because when I looked behind me I saw Nico racing towards the creek too.

It seemed like the world slowed down and all my senses were on high alert. I sensed that the whole camp was behind the trees and if I controlled the water I would be seen by everyone, but if I don't we only have 50 percent in winning. Nico and Thalia were equally close to the boundary line. I also sensed that my dad will claim me if I showed my powers, so I once again decided to use it.

Even with my mind on override I couldn't' think of a way to use my powers to stop Nico, I could only think of physical battle to slow him down. I rushed forward directly in front of him, but was stopped by an army of dead soldiers. I summoned a quick wave, and once the water touched the dead they disappeared. I tackled Nico to the ground and pinned him there, he struggled restlessly, and summoned one more wave of dead warriors, but I made them disappear with my wave. My trainer once told me that the dead can't touch water, now I am using that to my advantage.

With this distraction, Thalia rushed through the creek and the flag shimmered form black and all our enemies' symbols to electric blue with a lightning bolt on top with a trident underneath, then an owl, a lyre, and a caduceus at the very end. Oh, shit... a trident.

"Why is there a trident?" ask a very confused Thalia.

I saw Annabeth come up to me looking thoughtful.

"Percy, focus on the water in the creek and try to make a wave," instructed Annabeth.

Ah... shit. Waves are too easy; pretending to concentrate is the hardest look to accomplish. I tried really hard to look like I am concentrating. I think I look like concentrating because I am concentrating to concentrate, if that even make sense. Then I made a sloppy wave, but noticeable.

The whole camp gasped even the knocked out Ares campers were now wide wake. Then they gasped again, but louder.

"What?" I asked.

"Look above you. Your father claimed you," whispered Annabeth.

I look above me and saw a glowing sea green trident above my head.

"Hail, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Father of the Horses, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, God of the Seas," announced Chiron with a strong voice.

Then everyone bowed to me, but Clarisse and Ares' kids were fuming.

"WHAT! That can't be! THAT PUNK CAN'T BE POSEIDON'S SON! IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Clarisse.

"Seriously, only children of the Big Three can beat 10 Ares campers with no extra help, admit it Clarisse."

But before she can reply, there was a huge roar that also seemed like a mad man's scream.

"What was that?" a lot of people whispered.

"That would be Mr.D," answered Chiron.

Dionysus materialized in front of Chiron fuming and handed him a pouch. Then he looked at me with angry eyes and said, "It seems like I have another brat cousin." Then he disappeared.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well... you see... we kind of placed a bet on you on who your parent is. Dionysus was sure that you couldn't be Poseidon's for some unknown reason, while I was pretty certain you were. Now he is mad that he lost 100 drachmas."

"Oh..."

"Ares' cabin is on chore duty for the rest of summer, for not showing proper respect to Percy especially when he is the child of Poseidon. It is mandatory to bow during claiming and you forgot that. Percy, you will move to Poseidon's cabin immediately, Hermes' cabin is too filled up."

I was so happy when I was told that I could move, because I don't want to spend another night at a stuffy cabin.

I gathered my stuff and went to my cabin. It would be lonely, but I wouldn't have to deal with siblings. When I entered I was shocked. Instead of multiple bunks, there was only one king sized bed in the middle with sea green silk comforters and fluffy pillows. It was like a suit at a five star hotel or exactly like my bedroom at the place. I will have to thank dad for this because I think he remodeled it, just for me. There was a bathroom, with a tub that can sit at least 10 people and have multiple shower-heads. There was a walk in closet filled with my clothing and a big flat screen TV in front of the bed. Next to the TV was even a mini refrigerator stock with my favourite food and drinks. I really really have to thank my dad. The only thing that didn't belong to my underwater place bedroom was a water fountain at the back of the room. The fountain has drachmas at the bottom, so I am guessing that it is used for communication.

Since I had a nap this late afternoon, I didn't want to sleep yet, so I took a bath, and relaxed. Once I was ready for bed, I took out my watch manual and laid on my enormous bed and started reading.

_A/N How is it? Long enough? Please REVIEW! Next chapter is crowning. I probably can update before Christmas, but if not don't kill me. XD Oh, I know if I can get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I will update before Christmas! Deal?_


	8. Chapter 8: Crowning

_A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it_. _Those who reviewed made my day a lot better! I didn't think I would update this fast too. _

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
_

Chapter 8: Crowning

Percy's POV

On the weekend after I got claimed, I thought Annabeth was going to stay away for me, but I was wrong. She would come over and tell me more about camp and about her friend Thalia. She said that they are best friends and had been that way since two years ago. We would take a walk down the beach and just sit down enjoying the sea breeze. Sometimes she would try to get me to practice my powers and try to help me, when I was pretending to be horrible. I asked her why she wanted to help me and she said that since there were no other kids of Poseidon to teach me my abilities it made sense that, children of Athena to help instruct. She said that even though they don't have my abilities, they are the only kids that come close to understanding the works of it other than me.

I studied my manual at night and also organized my table time of activities for the following two weeks. I tried to organize it so that I would be with either Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin, or if needed Athena's. I completely wanted to avoid Zeus', Hades', and Ares' cabins.

There were many activities that I didn't do on the first day, which would include: Ancient History, Ancient Greek, Basket Weaving, Armory Making, Strategic Planning, Self-defense, No Weapon Combat, Foot Racing, and Power Training. I was lucky that the Ares Cabin had to do the chores or else there was more.

The week passed fairly smooth if I say so myself. I also grew close to the Hermes and Apollo Cabins.

It was two days before Summer Camp session is over and I will be secretly returning to the underwater palace. I was torn if I wanted to leave. I miss the underwater palace but I know I will miss my friends here. _'Just go with the flow and what you are told.' _I would constantly think to myself.

Today I need to plan a strategy with Thalia, Annabeth, and Michael Yew regarding the last capture the flag game of the summer.

"Percy, you will be on border patrol again," said Thalia.

"Why! I was border patrol for the last two time; can't I go offensive this time? Can't you defend the flag?" I asked.

"I can use my powers of lightning anywhere, where as you have to be near the creek or the beach to do so."

"Who says that I can't use my power over water when I am not close to a body of water? And besides I am a good swordsman so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh yeah take this."

Then she shot out a beam of electricity. I intercept it by a floating blob of water. The water was cracking with electricity and I dumped it on her, making her wet and fried by her own electricity not that it would hurt her, but it would sting. The three other counselors gasped.

"YOU YOU!" she was fuming. Then she stood up and glared down at me. "YOU WILL DO BORDER PATROL!"

I stood up at looked down at her, since I was about two inches taller. "Who made you boss? We are supposed to agree on a plan and I don't agree on this one!"

"You will listen to me!"

'Why?" I didn't want to do border patrol, but I didn't mind it much, I just wanted Thalia to spill her secret so I can confirm to what I nearly heard from Annabeth the day I came to this camp. This looked like the best chance I will have.

Luke and Annabeth looked at me pleadingly, I think they want me to listen and follow her plan because if I don't she will throw an anger tantrum and I think that is mainly because of her princess attitude.

"Because my father is Zeus, King of the Gods," she said. I know I was taunting her and that she was very very pissed.

"So, and that will let you have the power to boss everyone?"

"Do you know who I am?" she seethed.

"Yeah, you are just a regular bossy daughter of Zeus." Come on, blow…

"NO, I AM NOT! I AM THE PRINCESS OF THE SKY!" she shouted. ~YES! ~

The sky rumbled loudly, and the wind picked up. I pretended that I was in shock and I saw that only Michael was in shock. So Annabeth and Luke knew.

"Sorry, father, I didn't mean to," she said shaking with fear.

"Princess? Zeus has a princess? Does my father have an heir too?" I pretended to be dumb, but I was silently shouting with joy.

"Yes all the Big Three have a mortal heir though I don't know who your father's is, though it can't be you. You have to be raised by your father."

Oh, she is in for a surprise.

"Royalties are highly regarded, just like gods, so DON'T PISS ME OFF!" yelled Thalia.

"FINE! I will do border patrol," I gave in. It is not like I will reveal myself. I was proud that I could hold on to my secret better than her.

So we continued planning and I pretended to be afraid of Thalia.

~PJ~

This time during capture the flag, I used Riptide and my watch's build it armor. I can choose what I part of armor I wanted, so I picked full body. It was exactly the same as my personally tailored one. I think it is that one too. I have been practicing with Riptide and my watch and have learnt that the watch is linked to the sword. I could combine my water powers to my sword techniques and create deadly moves. When my sword is in sword form my watch would glow sea green and I could feel a flow of energy flowing form it to me. I also learned that I could summon that flow of energy if I wanted without uncapping Riptide and waste no energy. The watch would glow gold when I do that.

There was so much more that this watch can do but I don't want to do it now. It is so powerful that only the prince of the sea can do, and surely that will give me away.

Capture the flag was no fun since I was stuck in the same place and no one was willing to challenge me especially with me next to the water. Even the Ares Cabin backed off.

Obviously we won. No surprise there.

~PJ~

My mom came and picked me up on the day summer camp ended. She bombarded me with questions like the usual. I told her everything and she was proud that I managed to get through camp without blowing my secret like somebody *cough* Thalia *cough*. We went to the movie theatre to watch Harry Potter. I always like Harry Potter, he is so like me, black hair, green eyes, and have amazing abilities, but also has a lot of responsibility. I can tell you now, the world of Harry Potter is real, very much like us. It is just the plot that is made up. From Ancient History, it is said that Hecate blessed a group of people call wizard and witches and from then on magic flowed through those people's blood. It is said that 'muggle born' aren't really 'muggle born', but their parents each have a really small fragment of the blessing that was not enough to make one a witch or a wizard. So when the fragments of the blessing get combined into the child correctly, then the child will have full magical blood.

When I was watching the movie previews a preview popped up that shocked me to my core. The title was "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief". Amazingly mostly everything in the trailer was right, like my name, my parents' name, Chiron, even my sword! The only thing that bugged me was the set, like camp isn't close to looking like that and me, Annabeth and the gods don't look like that! The plot was quite cool though, the lightning being stolen and stuff.

Anyways that left me uneasy for the rest of the stay.

After the movie I requested that we eat some deep fried food, aka junk food.

"Percy that is unhealthy!"

"Mom... Father never allows anyone at the palace make these and forbids me to go out to the underwater city to buy them. Even at camp all their food is way too healthy!"

"That's because they are food for you!"

"But I never get to eat these! PLEASE just this once, PLEASE!"

"Fine!

"YEAH, KFC, here I come!"

My mom just laughed and shook her head. Childish I know, but coming on, it is nice to be a regular nine year old.

After that delicious and junky dinner, we went home. My mom parked her car a block away from her apartment because our apartment is old and has no parking lot. We walked up to the apartment and was about to enter, but was met by a commotion. It was caused by what I call 'ground beef', aka the Minotaur.

You see Minotaur and I go way back, like way back. He is the first monster to actually find me and attempt to kill me. This happened the first time I was brought to land for training with my dad. Of course the Minotaur didn't appear when my dad was around.

_Flashback (Percy six years old)_

"Good job, you are doing great with calming the sea."

My dad believed that the hardest challenge was restraining water movement. It is true of course as he always says, "The Sea does not like to be restrained." Therefore if you can calm it down then you can accomplish a lot.

"Perseus, let's go to your mom. I am sure she will be happy to see you."

My dad dropped me off at my mom's apartment and said that he'll come pick me up at 8:00 at the beach.

We went for a walk in the park and were ambushed by the Minotaur. Well me being six was scared shitless. I might be trained to kill it, by I was not mentally developed enough to be prepared to face something at least 10 times bigger than me.

"PERCY!" my mom yelled, pulling me out of shock.

I pulled out Riptide and stood there didn't know what to do, luckily the Minotaur doesn't have very good eye sight or else I would be long dead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN! PERCY! RUN!"

Yeah well I ran, but not away. I stupidly and blindly charged at the Minotaur. The Minotaur charged at me too, but I was small and rolled away. While I was rolling I stabbed him in the side and he burst into yellow dust.

I was still in shock, so I just stood there, completely oblivious to the fact that I just killed a monster that was not meant for training for the first time.

"Percy! I when I said run, I mean run away! Next time you will not run at the monster."

"Huh?"

"UGH, I should get you back to Poseidon before another monster finds you."

"I... just... killed... the... Minotaur...?"

"Yes you did, congrats."

"Uh huh..."

When dad found out, he was beaming, and forgot about worrying about my almost death. He says that I would make an excellent warrior if this performance keeps up.

Soon after, almost every time I go on land I would somehow met the Minotaur.

I think he is still angry at me for destroying him at the age of six.

_Flashback Ends_

"Not again," I groaned.

"Huh, he never gives up does he? Go beat him Percy."

"HUH? I thought you were going to say 'RUN'"

"Nahh... you have beaten him enough time for me to worry."

I charged at him, uncapped my sword and pressed a series of buttons I memorized on my watch to summon armor that covers my only weak spot. Oh, not to mention only this armor is hidden underneath my clothing. I guess my dad was thinking. My watch glowed sea green once my sword elongated.

The Minotaur gets smarter every time I fight him. I guess he learns from his mistakes. He now knows that he can go backwards if I ride him, and to change directions when he charges.

I decided to stay out of grabbing range and to try out my new found abilities. I made a slashing motion as if to chop of the head in front of me, of course I was just slicing air right now. But while I slashed I condensed the vapors in the air to follow the arch of motion. The result... an arch of ice went flying towards the Minotaur every time I slashed my sword in the air.

When my ice sliced through his tough skin, he crumpled into dust.

"Safest fighting technique ever Percy. Good choice."

"One of the newest and more tiring too."

I wasn't that tired, but it was getting really late so I went to bed.

We went to the beach the next morning, since my dad wanted me back at the palace. I said good bye and summoned for a ride to the underwater palace.

Rainbow the hippocampus showed up and took me down.

I went to the throne room and found my dad sitting there thinking.

"Father, I am back" I greeted an bowed.

"Ahh, finally, you have no idea how lonely it was without you. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, father, and I have made plenty of friends."

"Did the Minotaur bug you again?"

"Yes, of course, father."

"You are oddly, respectful. Why?"

"Really? Well I just want to thank you for what you did; the watch is amazing, thanks. I really like my cabin. Oh and father, I found out who the princess of Zeus is! I kept my secret, don't worry."

"Really, so who is she?"

"Thalia Grace, she has trouble containing her anger and extremely bossy. So well she spilled when I intentionally argued with her."

"Good job Percy, tell me was there a child of Hades?"

"Yes, there was, his name is Nico di Angelo. I kind of suspect him, since he is quite powerful. He can summon waves and waves of dead warriors."

"Percy, I am so proud of you. Don't disappoint me okay?"

"I won't."

"You will resume regular training until you are officially crowned. Then you I will teach you the most advance skills there is. No questions, you will find out when time comes."

Seven Months Later, March, Percy's Tenth Birthday 

_(A/N I know it is August in the books, but in this story he was born in March)_

Yeah! Today is my birthday and also the day I get officially crowned!

Dad says that there are lots of responsibilities after, but I am sure I can handle it. Besides isn't the prince suppose to help his father control his kingdom or in this case domain?

My birthday party and crowning ceremony was held at the biggest and grandest ballroom the palace had to offer. Every royal, lord, commander, as long as they are of high rank was there. You can tell if they are royalty by birthright or have just worked their way up the chain of command by their tails. Royals have two well non-royals have one. Non-royal's highest rank they can go to was commander of an army, only royals can become vassal lords or court officials.

Once I am crowned and of age which is 16, I would have equal say in any issue as Triton, the Immortal Prince of the Seas. Always second best and powerful to our dad. Even if I am not of age for another 6 years they would still have to respect me listen to me though I can't make the ultimate decision.

I was at the backstage of the stage that was in the ballroom waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Welcome everybody!" said my dad on stage. "As you all know my son is ten today, and will be crowned to become the Mortal Prince of the Seas. Please welcome, Perseus Jackson."

I got on to the stage and looked forward and nearly fainted. There were so many people and the room was huge. I don't really have stage fright but I was intimated by the size.

"Perseus Jackson, are you willing to accept the responsibilities that come along with the title Prince?" asked my dad, while he held a cushion with a crown on top of it in front of him.

The crown was gorgeous; it is like waves on a crown. The crown is turquoise with gold edge lining with sea green stones outlining center of the waves.

"Yes." The crown glowed true blue.

"Will you always stay loyal to me, the kingdom, and the sea?"

"Yes." The crown now glows true green.

"Will you, Perseus Jackson, accept this crown and become the true Mortal Prince of the Seas?"

"Yes!" And the crown glowed sea green brightly and then subsided.

"All Hail Prince Perseus Jackson, Mortal Prince of the Seas." Then my father gently lifted the crown and laid it on my head, while everyone in the room bowed.

When the crown touched my head, I felt a surge of power. One like when I summon power from my watch, but only stronger.

"Let the celebration begin!" Then music went off and lights flashed in beat with the music. Everyone started celebrating.

"Percy come," my dad said. "I will explain more about your crown, but for now know that, your crown is linked to your emotions and the sea is linked to the crown. Therefore your acts towards your emotion will affect the state of the sea."

"Acts?"

"Yes, you see, if you don't act upon your emotions but try to contain them the sea won't be affected, but if you started throwing an anger tantrum than the sea would throw an anger tantrum so to speak."

"Okay. So I just need to watch my actions right?"

"Yes, but only negative emotions, positive ones never do anything bad, so go and enjoy yourself."

I was quite bored even though it was my party. All we really did was dance, socialize and eat. A lot of girls were constantly on my tail and giggling when I look at them. I seriously had no idea what that was about. All the guys were trying to please me and some out right bribed me to do stuff for them. Seriously, I might be ten, but I am not stupid enough not to know that all they want was promotion. I wouldn't fall of it.

After the party I was really tired for all the socializing or more like attempt socializing. Who knew physical training isn't as tiring as socializing. When I got to my room I immediately took off my crown and collapsed on to my bed.

~PJ~

"Prince Perseus wake up," a voice that I didn't recognized said.

I turned around a looked at a young merman and said, "Who are you? What are you doing in my room? You do know you are not allowed in here without my permission right?"

I know I was showing a bit of attitude, but seriously, I could have been sleeping without any clothes on and not under a blanket.

"Yes, sorry. But I am now your personal assistance. My name is Adrian. Lord Poseidon wants to see you immediately in the throne room after you get dressed. That is why I woke you. He told me to remind you to wear your crown."

"Okay I'll go there."

I got dressed, put on my crown and went down to the throne room.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was that there were now four thrones instead of three.

"Good Morning Father."

"Ah, good morning to you too. Today I need to talk to you about your crown and your responsibilities."

"Okay."

"First off, you will wear the crown everyday from 8:00 am to 10:00 pm because at night the sea will respond to my feelings instead of yours. During the day the sea is magically linked to the crown and we don't want the sea to go wild and be vulnerable to change because it has nothing to respond to. Therefore you must wear the crown. The consequences of a vulnerable and wild sea would be flooding at parts of the land, and even the old sea deities can try to regain their control and overpower us. Your crown can be on hold for 30 minutes a day meaning the crown doesn't have to be worn for 30 minutes per day and the sea will still be safe. I suggest you to use that amount of time to take a bath and release all your emotions or stress. There are special stones on the crown that reflects your emotions; when you are angry the stones will grow dark, when you are scared the stones will pale, and so on and so forth. Try to maintain it at the shade of sea green, the normal colour of the sea and your eye colour. The crown also enhances your water abilities more than the watch but is not linked to your watch or sword; therefore you won't be able to combine the powers. So when you are purely using your water powers, draw your power from yourself and the crown and when you are fighting with a sword combined with water techniques use your watch. Understood?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Your crown will also not come off unless you will it to. No one can pull it off without your consent or it falling off when you are battling."

"Sweat, I was scared that it would fall off when I start dodging monsters."

"Next, as you can see there is one more throne. It is for you and you will sit next to me on the left. You will attend to all throne room meetings that oversee the activities going on in the sea and the kingdom. This happens once a week; your assistant will keep track of your schedule for you." The throne next to my dad's is a smaller and plainer design of the sea than my dad's but it also seems as if it is made based on my personality. My dad's throne is grand with sea shells, pearls, corals, abalones and other pretty sea creature embedded in it, while my focuses more on waves and the movement of the sea. "You also have a throne next to me on Olympus too like this one and it is mandatory for you to attend both the solstices." my father continued.

"So that means I have to learn Olympian Politics? They are boring."

"Yes you will have to learn and get use to them. I know, but it is important for you to know what is going on. Lastly, your training will change a lot. You will train more with me then you are to learn how to patrol the sea to keep trouble makers at bay. Also, you are an official prince now, so you will need to learn how to act like one, which would include performing at royal parties, whether it is playing piano or dancing."

"That sounds exciting."

"I am glad you hear it that way."

So for the next 3 months I spend most of my time training with my dad, learning politics, and doing patrols at sea. The only so call 'training' that annoys me is 'how to act prince-y'. I had to learn how to play the piano, dance, talking in front of a big audience, prince manners and rules, and also art. Once I got use to the extra lessons on art, music and dance, they were actually fun and relaxing.

My father taught me how to control my ADHD and use it to my advantage. Water and mist traveling, sensing movement by concentrating on the vapors in the air, sensing presences of gods, monsters, humans, and demigods, and a bunch of useful stuff.

I improved in nearly every aspect except for socializing. Oh, I can socialize but, they are all fake I never have really feelings for them. I missed my friends and felt lonely though I can easily keep my mind of them with my busy schedule, one I wouldn't have remembered or managed without a personal assistant.

"Perseus!" my dad called.

"Yes, Father?"

"Zeus just told me that all the royals are crowned and we need to inform Camp Half-Blood that it is mandatory for them to go to summer solstice. So I want you to go inform them by giving him this letter."

"Okay, sure. What about my crown? They will know if I bring it with me."

"Give it to me I will pause the link with my magic for now. Be back in 2 hours, I don't want you to leave camp!"

I gave my crown to my dad and he gave me the letter. I rode on Rainbow to camp. I was so happy that I got to go visit my friends, even if it is two hours.

When I got to camp I immediately found Chiron and told him what my dad said. I gave him the letter and he was shocked by it. He says that it is rare that people is invited to the summer solstice. He wondered why I was sent to give them this and I lied by saying that my dad came to visit me and my mom. I also said that after I delivered the letter I will be spending time at the underwater palace, so my dad wants me to deliver it before I got there since I would be passing camp if I wanted to go to the beach.

He doesn't seem like he believed me but let the subject drop.

I said good bye and I left to go find the Hermes and Apollo cabin. But before I could find them I was ambushed by none other than Clarisse.

"What do you want Clarisse?"

"I will beat you now punk! You had a whole year of slacking off so you will be slower and I will beat you now! I have been training just to beat you and I will! What do you say? Are you scared?"

"I will make you a deal how is that?"

"What deal?"

"You and your cabin mates will stop pestering me and new comers if I win and if you win you and your cabin mates can annoy the hell out of me for all of eternity. Deal?"

She looked at me as if I was kidding. I think she just her the last part of the deal.

"DEAL! We need witnesses."

"Of course, I don't want you to back off your end."

We gathered the whole camp and Chiron in the arena. Chiron explained the rules and the deal. I swore on the River of Styx to my end of the deal and the whole Ares cabin swore on the River of Styx to theirs. Then the fight began.

I uncapped Riptide and pressed some buttons to summon my full battle armor. Even though people have seen me in this armor most of them still seemed blow away by its beauty and might.

I waited for Clarisse to attack first with her new and improved electric spear. She tried to stab me with it like last time. I dodged like last time and locked her spear with my arm and sword. I snapped it quickly and she was yelling with rage.

"How dare you snap my spear again! I will tell my father and you will be beaten to pulp."

"Then I will tell my father that you are always annoying the shit out of me and you will be a puddle of sea water in a matter of seconds."

Then she charged at me trying to tackle me down, but I dodged again, causing her to rush pass me. I elbowed her right at the base of her neck where her spine connects to her head. She fell to the floor groaning and holding her head. She now has a massive head ache if I hit her at the exact spot that I was taught, which I did.

"What did you do to me?"

"Everyone have pressure points, and I pressed the one where it will give you a massive headache for a couple of hours. If you forfeit now I can relieve some of the pain."

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

The game ends when one of the contestant can draw blood of the other. So I went towards to and gently sliced her arm to draw a thin line of blood.

Everyone was in awe; mostly because it was the fastest official battle against Clarisse and no one have really seen me use the pressure points. (Ares campers have experienced it before but never seen me do it.)

"Winner Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Ares Cabin remember your oaths!" said Chiron.

The Ares cabin groaned and started saying that it was unfair and what not.

Then Chiron announced the news about the solstice to the whole camp since everyone was already gathered.

Once the announcement was over Hermes and Apollo cabin went and congratulated me. Annabeth came and said hi and actually complimented my skills and tactics! Okay, I know it is stupid to be happy able that since I was trained to do these things, but this came from a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess and archenemy of Poseidon.

I spend more time with my friends and when time was up I said good bye and told them that I will see them at the solstice.

"Aren't you going to the solstice with us?" asked Luke.

"No, because my dad wants me to go with him."

"Oh, you're lucky, at least you get to meet the prince of the sea before us. Maybe the prince will teach you some neat tricks."

"Yeah maybe, well I got to go. Bye."

_A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Like last time, 10 reviews and I will update before Christmas! This chapter was longer than last one so I hoped you enjoyed it. I think the next chapter will also be this long, though I guarantee it will be if you guys review._


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Solstice

_A/N I really really appreciate the reviews. This chapter is really long which I hope meets your standards. I might not be able to update until the break because all the testes are happening in the next couple of days. Warning now that Zeus is a bit OOC, I would actually say it is very OOC, but just pretend that he was having a very very very happy and cheerful day ok? _

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
_

Chapter 9: Summer Solstice

Percy's POV

Summer Solstice on Olympus in one of the waiting rooms

I came with my dad to Olympus and was rushed into this grand lavished room. He says that he doesn't want me to bump into the other royals. Apparently each royal has is in a separate waiting room to wait to be called forth and when you are called a door on the other side of the room will open and transport you to the throne room.

With my ADHD and nervous feelings I paced back and forth in the room trying to calm myself. The stones on my crown were a shade of light green, a nervous shade of green.

Annabeth's POV

Olympus

I have been pondering for about two weeks why Percy showed up at camp in the beginning of summer for two hours and then to disappear. No one have any ideas but it seems like Chiron knows why because he didn't question it.

At Olympus I wonder where Percy is since he said he'll be here, I didn't see him but I see his father. Even Hades is here. Weird. I still can't believe it though! We are invited or more like demanded to come to the summer solstice! This must be big. Wait where is Thalia? Oh wait! Thalia said that crowning was at age ten, which would mean she was crowned, and so would the other royals. Then this meeting must be regarding the royals. I should ask Luke.

"Luke! Do you think that this meeting so to present to us the royals?"

"Wow, I never thought a daughter of Athena would be slow. I have figured that out the moment the announcement was out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have said duhh so I don't want you to make fun of my slow intellect."

"Sorry, I mostly don't know when I make fun of people. Anyways do you know where Percy is?"

"No, I was hoping you would know or at least have seen him."

"Alright campers! Gather around we need to go into the throne room now. The meeting is about to start," Chiron said, successfully interrupting our conversation.

We entered the throne room before the gods, since we are supposed to wait for the gods, not the other way around. Once everyone was seated down by the side of the throne room, all the gods materialized in front of their thrones.

"Today, our main reason to be here is to introduce you to our Royalties. Royalties are our mortal heirs of the Big Three; they are to be regarded as gods. I believe we have spent lots of time training them; it is time the world to know who they are and who their rivals are," started Zeus and on and on he went to explain what Royalty is. "Hestia since you are the only one to know who all three of them are, please do the honors."

"Please welcome our mysterious Prince of the Dead, Prince Nico di Angelo," announced Hestia with an unwavering voice.

The campers gasped, even I was shocked. I looked at the Ares cabin and found them looking proud. Oh, so they knew, no wonder they always stick to him.

Nico walked through the throne room's big doors and bowed to the council and went to sit at his miniature throne next to this dad. He was wearing a crown that looks like a ring of black fire lined with gold.

According to Thalia Hades got a throne once they decided that they were going to have royalties again.

"Next, please welcome our forever loyal Prince of the Seas, Prince Perseus Jackson."

Perseus? PERCY! Percy's a prince? Shit, no way, there is no way! Unless his acting skills are flawless, even I was suspicious about Thalia after a few days. It must be a different person with the same last name and a close first name. Percy was never known to be called Perseus, even during claiming he was called Percy.

Well at least the whole camp was gaping as I was. No one looked as if they knew anything. Even Nico looked confused.

We all just had to be shocked more because it was Percy that walked through the throne room's door. He was wearing a turquoise crown that resemble waves and was lined was gold. In the waves there was another gem, though I can't tell which stone because its colour is pale green. Maybe Green Amethyst?

For once I noticed how handsome he is and how powerful he looked. He actually looks like he was born to be the Prince, which of course was the case.

He came in and threw a smirk at us mainly looking at Ares cabin and bowed to the council and went to his throne next to his dad's.

I looked at the Ares cabin, and they all paled. That is one reason you never piss anyone off, now their 'anyone' is a prince.

"Last but not least, please welcome our energetic Princess of the Sky, Princess Thalia Grace."

I was ready for this one so I wasn't shocked, but of course the campers gasped yet again. I looked around the council and noticed that Dionysus was pale and sweating and seemed like he wanted to faint. I guess he never guessed that the royals would visit his camp. Chiron was just standing there with a thoughtful look. I guess he guessed and had ideas who were the royals.

Thalia entered the room and bowed but stopped short when she saw Percy and Nico in their thrones. I guess she was way less prepared than anyone. Especially after the argument that happened during planning the last capture the flag game, she was sure Percy wasn't the prince, since princes don't back down. Percy must have really wanted this kept a secret.

Percy just smirked while Nico was probably think ohh…

She went to her throne after she regained herself. She was wearing a silver crown that looks like there was lots of lightning shooting down on it. It was lined with gold and have blue topazes embedded on to each lightning strike.

I have a feeling these three will be yelling at each other at the end of the meeting.

"Thank you Hestia. Dionysus, son, are you all right?" said Zeus

"Father… how come you never told me? All the royals were at my camp!"

"Well consider it a pop test. So tell me Prince Nico, how was Dionysus at camp? Please be truthful."

"Well, I didn't see Dionysus much, I rarely talked to him, so I am not sure Lord Zeus."

"Ah, are you slacking Dionysus? Prince Perseus, tell me is camp organized that would meet a god's standards?"

"Please call me Percy, but yes Lord Zeus, camp is well organized and clean, except the bathroom. It would meet the highest standard of Olympus if you don't count the washroom," Percy answered.

"Good, maybe I should make Dionysus clean the washroom. Daughter, maybe you can tell me how people is treating you at camp."

"Oh, most people treats me great even my cousins. All except one cabin that continuously bug me father."

"That is nice to hear, everyone has enemies so you don't need to worry. Moving on, as I told you with royalties come chosen ones. They are regarded as the right hand man of their parent. Generally, we pick the best of our children, so they are well respected. The remaining seven will announce their Chosens now. If you are called please come up, bow to the council and kneel in front of your parent. We will start with you Ares."

"I, Ares the God of War, proclaim my Chosen one to be Clarisse la Rue," said Ares boldly.

Clarisse stood up, bowed to the council and knelt in front of Ares. She looked proud and happy.

"I, Apollo God of the Sun, Medicine and Music, proclaim my Chosen one to be Michael Yew."

Michael looked shocked but went up.

"I, Hephaestus God of Forgery and Fire, proclaim my Chosen one to be Charles Beckendrof."

"I, Hermes God of Travel and Messenger, proclaim my Chosen ones to be Travis and Connor Stoll."

The stroll brothers were shocked; I guess everyone thought it was going to be Luke.

"Fair enough, twins are always regarded together in the ancient laws," confirmed Zeus.

"I, Demeter Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture, proclaim my Chosen one to be Katie Gardner."

Oh, please let me be the Chosen one, please!

"I, Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, proclaim my Chosen one to be Annabeth Chase."

YES! I proudly went got, bowed to the council and knelt before my mother.

"I, Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Desire, proclaim my Chosen one to be Silena Beauregard."

"I, Dionysus God of Wine and Madness, proclaim my Chosen ones to be Castor and Pollux Boivin."

"Very well, agree to the following questions the royals ask then you will be the official Chosen ones. You will say 'I will' together," said Zeus.

"Will you as Chosens accept the responsibilities that come along with the title?" asked Nico standing up as he asked.

"I will," we all said at the same time.

"Will you as Chosens stay loyal to your parent and Olympus?" asked Percy also standing up.

"I will," we said.

"Will you accept the title as Chosen and become a role model to all your siblings?" asked Thalia, who stood up too.

"I will," we finished.

"Then rise, Chosen ones of Olympus and become the first Chosens of this modern generation!" said the royals together while sweeping their hands towards us. All of a sudden a dark chilly mist descended followed by a sea breeze then a crack of lightning with a smell of ozone.

When all the effects dissipated we all rose and went to the side of our parents. We all looked proud and happy.

"Congratulations, to those who are chosen, to those who are not, don't be upset, you will have other chances, Chosens can be changed as Royals can't once they are crowned. So be careful, we hold you to your oath for you to be the role model to your siblings," explained Zeus. "Also, this summer you will be trained by at least one of the royals on general demigod knowledge, though I am afraid Thalia won't be one of them. She needs to train, but I am sure Prince Perseus or Prince Nico can train you guys."

"Sorry to disappoint you Brother, but Nico can't," said Hades.

"Well then, what about Prince Perseus?"

"Yes, he can. I was planning to let him stay at camp anyways. He deserves a break," answered Poseidon.

"There we have it; Prince Perseus will teach the nine of you the general demigod knowledge. Treat him like you would treat any god if I were you. If what I assume is correct, Royalties have a deadly wrath you don't want to suffer through. After your summer training, you will stay with your parent until next summer solstice for your individual training and aiding your parent in your parent's domain. You will also accompany your parent to all solstice meetings just like the royals."

We all nodded our heads. This was clearly a lot to take in, especially the part where Percy is suppose to teach us. I mean come on! Me, I daughter of Athena is going to be taught by my mom's rival's son! Unbelievable and I have always thought he was stupid.

The council meet went on to regular political arguments and what not. It seems so weird though, the Big Three wasn't in their arguing mode they were famous for. Especially Zeus seems to be happy and cheerful? Maybe that is why he nicer today.

Percy's POV

It felt so weird walking through that grand double door with my crown on, yet so right. I smirked at the Ares cabin and enjoyed the shocked faces of the campers. I wish I could have taken a picture; they expressions were priceless. What was even better was Thalia's expression; I think she wanted to faint. Nico took it in coolly and seemed okay. Now I can take revenge on the Ares cabin. Hehehehe...

Thank Poseidon Thalia and Nico are going to be stuck in training, I don't think I can teach a lesson with them. I felt so proud of myself when my dad said I deserve to take a break. Now I get to pick on Clarisse... oh is going to be good.

Once the council meeting ended the Gods all disappeared leaving all of us here.

Thalia was the first to move. She got off her throne and marched over to me. I got off my throne when I saw her pursuit.

"Percy Jackson! You! You! Ugh!" she yelled. I don't think she can exactly describe her feelings, but I know how she feels because I want her to feel that way for making me do border patrol.

"What? Me what? Never thought I would be the prince did you? Huh?"

Her face was a colour of raging red. I saw the sky darken, and lightning flashing. Oh, so her crown was like mine too, nice to know that mortals are going to suffer because of argument. The blue topazes on her crown darkened into sapphires so did her electric blue eyes.

"Oh, at least I wasn't as stupid at camp!"

The room started to fill with static electricity and ozone.

"Yeah, but I can keep my temper, and my secret unlike somebody. Besides why are you only mad at me? What about Nico?"

"He's not as big of a shock as you. I was suspicious."

"How offending. Haven't you learned never to talk about somebody that is in front of you like they are not there?" asked Nico. He looks like he was on the same page as I was: wanting Thalia to blow up.

"At least I don't stick with the brash kids. No wonder you barely win in Capture the Flag," she retorted.

"Oh yeah, you had Percy the last two times, or else it won't be so easy."

"Yeah, him being stupid and useless to hide his 'secret'."

"Hey! At least I can keep my secret to myself and not boast around unlike somebody. You know what? This is stupid; I need to have a relaxing break at camp. Looks like you guys don't get one," I said, getting a little pissed. I think all our crowns and eye colour are darker than normal. Though I can't really tell if Nico's colour can actually change, since it is already black.

"Yeah, SO! Good luck catching up on your training after your 'relaxing break'," yelled Thalia and Nico.

"HEY!" they yelled looking at each other. More lightning flashes, wind howling, shadows growing, and chilly mist descending. "UGH! What stop copying me! UGH! Whatever. STOP IT!"

They gave up shutting it each other up and they turned their backs to each other. Thalia then lightning traveled away with a flash and a crack. Nico shadow traveled away by running into a shadow.

With them gone the darkness, chilliness, static electricity, and ozone filled air started to fade. At least I wasn't that caught up with the argument, because if I was the ground would probably be shaking.

I looked at the campers and noticed that they were both afraid of us and amused. I calmed down fully and I decided to go with the flow with the power travels so I mist traveled in front of the campers and the Chosen ones.

They gasped when I appeared in front of them. Most of their eyes glinted with fear and awe. Then released they were suppose to bow to me.

After they bowed I said, "Okay, I am known throughout the sea kingdom to hate formality. So, you don't have to bow every time you see me, only when it is a formal occasion."

"Yes, Prince Perseus."

"Okay, that too will have to stop. Though I like to be prince, I don't like to hear it everywhere I go and everyone I talk to. I also don't like to be addressed by my full name, so Percy will work. Then again, in formal occasions require formal titles."

"But, Prince..." mumbled the campers.

"Fine, I will compromise with you if it feels uneasy to you. You will call me Prince Percy, until I feel that you have the right to call me Percy. Deal? I do dislike my full name more than my title. Also no your Majesty or your Highness or my Lord, besides 'Lord' are gods."

"Okay, Prince Percy."

"First, all campers will go back to camp, I believe Dionysus have already gotten back. I will personally take the Chosens back. So Chosens come follow me."

We went out of the throne room and I led them to my dad's temple. There was a big pond of crystal clear water.

"Okay, I will water travel us back to camp so I need you all to form a circle holding hands. Don't panic when it happens and hold on tight."

We all held hands in a circle and I moved us into the pond. I let the water energize me and rush around me. I drew power from the pond, crown and myself. I saw my crown glow gold and felt the rush of water flow into my body as if it was replacing my physical body as I water travel us back to camp.

When we arrival a millisecond later, they were all gaping. I felt really drained and tired. I have never water traveled so many at once. I thought that water so clear (clearer the water the easier to travel in) and a crown will help, but I underestimated. I drew more energy form the crown making it glow once more, and then flicked my hand and everyone's clothing was dry.

"Wow Prince, but I don't get something, why didn't you need water when you did that in the throne room?" asked the ever perspective daughter of Athena.

"What I did alone was mist traveling. I just had to concentrate on the mist or water vapors in the air. That takes more energy. Water traveling was what we just did, it consist of large amounts of water. That takes less energy because it is easier to concentrate on such a big amount."

"Oh... does your crown glow every time?"

"No, only when I draw energy from it. I need to draw energy this time because I was transporting this big of a group. Even so, I have never felt so power tired in a long time. Any ways I got you here earlier than the rest is because I want us to have alone time without the other campers. You are now the head counselor of your cabins so I want you to come up with a proposal on what you would change within your cabin. Maybe changes to cleaning routines or chores, maybe a point reward system to make campers more enthusiastic to do things? That is your first task, you have 1 hours before the other campers arrive, but you need to have me approve of your proposal first. You can find me on the beach."

They groaned but went to their respective cabins to think. I liked this task because I didn't need to do more. I went to the beach and lay in the water and took a nap. The sea was calm and even mirrored my steady breath.

I was woken up from my nice calming nap, by my senses telling me there was someone on the beach. I got up to see all of the Chosens walking on to the beach.

When I got there they all presented their proposal on how to make their cabin better. Most of the ideas were not creative and was boring, so I had to help them. Overall I wasn't pleased, but I let them pass.

For the rest of the day, I spent my time resting in my cabin and planning on what and how to teach them the things I needed to.

~PJ~

I got ready to start teaching; their first lesson was weaponry. I am pretty good at most weapons since I trained in all weapons my dad can think of demigod ever using. Archery would be my worst.

"Right people, your first session is on weaponry, you will battle me one on one, with the weapon of your choice. I need to know where you are when you are battling with your best weapon. For today, you can request the weapon that I use as long as it has nothing to do with shooting unless you want a shooting challenge with me. Other than that the first to disarm the opponent wins. Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I will be using a sword and you will be using a spear. No armor," said Clarisse.

I knew she would do that. She wants to try and snap my spear.

I concentrating on the moisture in the air and condensed it into water then shaped the water into a spear and froze the water.

"Doesn't that melt?" asked Annabeth. Expect to ask every question.

"Not unless I will it to."

We started circling each other then she launched at me. I dodged with ease. She tried to slash at me, chop my head off, and hack off my arms and what not. I got bored of playing defense started to twirling my spear like how a person would twirl a baton, only mine is a lot longer. I was precise with my spins and the arch of the spear would make when it spun. I aimed and hit the Clarisse's wrist, making her drop the sword. On the same round of the spin, my spear came up behind her back and whacked her causing her to stumble forward and fall to the floor.

They all wowed.

"How? How?" mumbled Clarisse.

"The spear is not just for stabbing, it can be graceful but menacing too. You are too straightforward, and don't think before you act. Twirling the spear might look hard but it gives the wielder flexibility, speed and also surprises and confuses the opponent. That is because even if the opponent knows this technique it is hard to anticipate and predict where the spear would land next. When using a sword you should not do straight on attacks, those are easily predicted and easily dodged. Who is next?"

"I am, and I want an archery competition, ten rounds. Also you are to use the one of the bows and arrows provided here," said Michael Yew.

"Okay then, bring out the targets. You are smart to request that I use the bows and arrows here, since I can control the water making it land anywhere I want."

Michael went first and he got 8 bull's-eyes and the other two was really really close. Ouch this going to be hard, if not impossible.

"Good job, I don't think even I can bet that."

"Archery is my thing."

I concentrated on the water vapors in the air and got a feel of the wind. I focus all my power on that little dot that was the bull's-eye and shot once I calculated all the variables that can change the outcome. I continue to shot and got five bull's-eyes and the rest was on the line.

"Wow I never have seen a child of Poseidon with such a good aim even if you didn't beat me. But I am sure you will beat me in everything else," complimented Michael.

Even Annabeth was awed.

"Next,"

"Don't you have something to say? Like a word of wisdom for archery?" asked Annabeth.

"Well I am not the best in archery and Michael is excellent, well if you want to know how I focus and aim so well for a son of Poseidon then I can only say that I had to calculate the speed of the wind, the arch of my arrow, and the speed of my arrow. A lot to keep in mind. So, who is next?"

"I am, I will use a knife and you will use your sword. No armor," said Annabeth.

"You should know by now I am deadly with a sword and it is the one I am the best at."

"I know; I just want a challenge."

We started circling one another; she seems to be more careful and thoughtful than Clarisse, which makes sense. I can tell that she was planning something and trying to find a way to get past my defenses. She was as fast as wind when she fainted to the left and went to my right, but I was lightning fast when I dodged her. After I dodged her, it took her too long to regain her composure and left an opening for me to slip my blade to hook her knife. I twisted and disarmed her.

"With a knife, you have to be speedy, snappy and tricky. You have to be able to close and open you defenses quickly when attacking because you don't have the advantage in distance."

"Wow, no one has ever beaten Annabeth when she fights with a knife, except Prince Nico and Princess Thalia, but even they have a hard time," exclaimed Travis.

"Well, the main key is speed. Who is next?"

So most of the day was spent like that. The twins fought together against me. Everyone else used swords while they wanted me to use different things, like axe, javelin, trident, club, twin swords, and knife.

"Ahhh... Prince is there anything you are bad at?" asked Castor.

"Archery is my worst if you are saying weapon wise. Okay, so I have an idea what you guys are at, and I have noticed that most of you are lacking speed and techniques. So starting tomorrow we will be running around camp to train for endurance and speed. You will practice your weapon of choice everyday also. I will be helping of course. The main goal is for you to be able to actually fight me for at least 5 minutes before you get disarmed. If anyone can beat me then they have the right to call me Percy. Oh, Michael I will train you to use a sword because you already mastered archery."

"So can he can you Percy?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes."

So for the rest of the week training was something like that. Of course there was class subjects too like ancient history, ancient Greek and strategic battle planning. It was quite funny to see the expression on Annabeth when she couldn't find any loophole in my plans. Her ideas weren't bad, but they can be better. Clarisse was always impatient and if it wasn't that I can beat her I bet she would have beaten me down. In the beginning everyone hated the run, but they started to get use to it. I started to set time limits and added extra laps. Their weaponry was improving too but they are still a long way before they are close to me. Even Silena was toughing up, she would make her mom proud.

I didn't get mad all this time maybe a little frustrated but nothing major. The sky was a bit more unpredictable though, but the camp's magical border blocked everything out.

It was Thursday and tomorrow is the first capture the flag of this year's summer. I wonder want they are going to do about me. I was pretty much an instructor here would they let me play? I don't mind if they don't though, it would be too easy for me. If only there were one more royal here then we could both be team captains.

That proved me right, they said that either I am to verse the whole camp or I am to stay out of it. I decided to stay out of it. I can mist travel there and back within seconds after the game started, the game would not last longer than a minute even if I need to find the flag.

So the whole summer was me be instructor. After the first few weeks campers started to get use to me and weren't as afraid so I continued getting close to Apollo and Hermes cabins. Annabeth continued to be friendly as did the cabin of Athena. They weren't as bad as my dad say they were

During a day that I wasn't in my best mood Clarisse decided to annoy me. It was near the end of summer so they were excepting a test soon. I think I was in a bad mood mainly because I was stressing out on what I should do to make their testes harder and whether or not I did a good job in training them to please the gods. I also miss the palace and my under sea family and also my mom. Overall I was not in a mood that will tolerance much annoyance.

We were on the beach playing volleyball that Clarisse decided to launch her 'piss the hell off of the Prince' plan. Not the best idea huh?

"Hey, Prissy! Come on can't you be faster at returning the ball?" asked Clarisse.

Everyone gasped.

"What! Did you call me?"

"Prissy! Come on. Hurry up! Is your head full of seaweeds that you don't even know what I am saying?"

I was not in a pleasant mood that day already so I was ticked off. I slammed the ball at her and hit her right at her nose. The ball broke her nose and her whole face was covered in blood. Now she was pissed too.

"PUNK! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRINCE!" shouted Clarisse. Everyone stopped and watched what was going to do.

Clarisse marched over to me and tried to punch me. I ducked but she got hold of my crown. Of course my crown can't be taken off by force, but she kept trying to pull it off. Every time she pulled my head jerked and that hurts. I felt like I was going to snap, emotionally wise.

Annabeth's POV

Oh, no, no,no,no. Clarisse you are STUPID! WE ARE BESIDE THE OCEAN! CLARISSE SHUT UP! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! I yelled in my mind.

Once Clarisse got hold of his crown I saw Percy's gorgeous sea green eyes darken so did the emeralds on the crown. The sea breezes started to turn into winds, storm clouds started to roll in. I looked at the sea; it was smooth, like it was waiting for a storm to break out.

I don't get it, even if Percy is the Prince, why is everything in his father's domain reflecting off of him? Shouldn't it reflect it off of Poseidon's emotions?

"You never ever want to piss off a royal! EVER! AND LET GO OF MY CROWN NOW!"

"SO! What is soo scary? I haven't seen you do anything damaging," huffed Clarisse. She seems oblivious to the responses of the sea and weather. She kept her hold on his crown and locked Percy's head in her arms.

Percy must have been in a very bad mood because he snapped before he tried to even break her hold like he normally would have. The sea roared, and crashed with gigantic waves, an earthquake erupted, and a hurricane started to form. I spotted Percy and noticed that he got Clarisse off of him. His eyes were so dark it was close to black, his crown's jewels was pitch black. Oh, so his emotions are linked to his crown and his crown is probably linked to his father's domain. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, very bad!

Everyone was starring at Percy with shock and fear etched in their faces. If he doesn't calm down he could drown camp. Percy stared at Clarisse while Clarisse just realized what happened. I don't think Percy knows the state of his father's domain through his rage.

I don't know if it is fortunate or not but Poseidon materialized to the beach.

"Percy, calm down! You will destroy everything," Poseidon said calmly yet firmly.

Percy whipped his head to find the source of the voice that dare speak to him. He noticed his father and seemed to realize what was going on. He took some deep breaths and so everything was calmer. The earthquake stopped, winds slow down into regular sea breezes, and the waves lessened in height and frequency. Though it isn't as calm as it is normally is. Percy's crown and eyes changed back to their sea green state, maybe it was a shade darker but it was hard to tell.

"Lord Poseidon," we all said and bowed.

"Father, I am so sorry," he said and bowed to his father.

"It is quite alright son; I thought you would have snapped earlier in the summer. Quite amazing you could hold on this long, though I am sure there was someone or something that made you THIS angry."

"It was Clarisse, Chosen one of Ares, which pissed me off. She was kind of questioning my powers and was trying to pull my crown off," said Percy. He was still pissed but was trying to contain it.

"Clarisse, eh? I thought Zeus told you all never piss royals off. Said they have a terrible wrath to behold. Guess you didn't listen. Anyways you should all know that because Prince Perseus was pissed, he created the biggest series of so call 'natural disasters' in 500 years. Flooded Hawaii and Indonesia with tsunamis, major earthquake in California and Vancouver Island, Canada, Hurricane in Florida, typhoon in Hong Kong, China, and volcano eruption in Japan. All the equestrian animals are going mad too. What do you say for yourself, Clarisse? You just indirectly killed thousands and thousands of innocent mortals and caused damage that would take billions of dollars to clean up and fix. Not to mention some of the stuff destroyed cost millions. Not that a god would really care, but I believe you would."

Everyone was stunned, even Percy.

"Ah... Father are you joking? Earthquake, tsunamis, hurricane, typhoon, and volcano erupting? And horses going wild? All because I was mad? Why didn't you tell me it would affect the whole world? It certainly did feel like it."

"You see Percy, my domain is pretty big, and it is around the whole world. The crown emphasizes your powers over my domain and my domain reflects off of your mood because of the crown. So I suggest you to my mini burst of anger tantrums but not a huge one like this. Anyways I got to go. You still aren't full calmed down; you will need to because my whole domain right now feels uneasy and nervous. Clarisse I except you to write an apology letter to Percy, Ares, and me," Poseidon said and disappeared into the sea.

"We are done for today. Good-bye," dismissed Percy. Percy mist traveled away.

We all stood there in shock and were trying to process what just happened.

Once we realized we all trampled Clarisse.

_A/N So? How is it? Do you like it? Next chapter I think there will be a big time lapse so the battle between the royals are soon (not saying it is next but soon). I know that you all want some romance, but they are just ten right now, once the time lapse the romantic feelings between Percy and Annabeth will show. There will be another pairing too. REVIEW THE MORE YOU DO THE FASTER I UPDATE_

_REVIEW REVIEW!  
_


	10. Chapter 10: At Age Fifteen

_A/N I am SOOO SORRY! I know I know it is crazy to say that I am busy on a break but I was! I had to bake half a dozen batches of cookies then make a cake. I had a party, got my L for my drivers, then tutor a eighth grader and be tutored myself. I also watched Tron Legacy, no offense to other people but I think it had a stupid plot. The visual effects was amazing but the plot was so cliche. I also spend a few hours reading the Hunger Games series. I read TOO! It was good but I still think the Percy Jackson series better._

_Okay away from what I did, this chapter was hard to write. I screwed up six times, the most I had to rewrite something was three times, this one just took forever. I tried really hard to make this final CtF better and more exciting. Another reason that this one is harder is because it is a link from the young Percy to the older one. I plan all my chapters and what will happen in each one except this one mostly because it doesn't matter but it needs to show how he has grown and is viewed by the gods._

_There are three reviews that states that I have grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. I am sorry, I personally suck at those areas as mentioned in my profile. I used to have a beta but she bailed on me. So, if anyone wants to be my beta feel free to pm me. _

_Also Thank You to those who has reviewed! I never had that much. THANK YOU!  
_

_Sorry for the long A/N and on with the story!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, not even the world. I only made the plot.  
_

Chapter 10: At Age Fifteen

Aug 19 - 5 years later - Percy 15 years old

Underwater Palace, Atlantis

Percy's POV

"Prince, Your father wants to see you," said Adrian, my personal assistant.

"Okay,"

Walking down an empty hall towards my father's throne room is quite a common thing, for me at least.

For the past five years I never got to visit camp for longer than two weeks. It is also like the gods want to make sure the royals don't have to see each other unless it is a solstice, no, they probably made sure we never bump into each other.

I train in every which way that people expected of me, the Prince me. I became one of the most knowledgeable people in the whole sea kingdom in Olympian Politics and Atlantian Politics. Troops of merman, respects me and obey my orders even if I am not of age. Citizens of Atlantis value my art work and musical talents like it is the only thing they thought ever existed. Even Apollo is jealous of me, whether it is of looks or of talent. Not to mention Ares is scared of me, which I find amusing.

All the gods think of me highly, except Zeus, Hades, and one more, which I think you can all guess. Athena, god of wisdom and battle strategy, gets meaner and meaner every time I think up of a solution to the problem at hand. I seriously don't know why, even if my dad is her arch enemy, why would she hate me so much? One day she even got the nerve to come up to me and threaten me about tearing me into pieces if I continue to be so close her daughter. I don't get it, I am not close to Annabeth, we talk, we help each other, but seriously did she think that is "being close to her daughter"?

You might think that I am so high and mighty that I can do everything, and that I am completely a happy person, maybe even the happiest person alive. Well, you are wrong. Being favored by the gods mean that you have a bunch of errands to run, which might not end well if you make a mistake. Aphrodite trying to hook you up with her daughters, Hermes wanting you to deliver messages to my dad, my dad making me his personal messenger, Apollo wanting to record my music, Ares always picking a fight, and Demeter want me to water her plants. Oh, and let me tell you, every time there is a Olympian Ball on Olympus that require my presence as well as the other royals, I am always nearly torn apart by minor gods. They would shove each other, just to dance with me. It is quite annoying.

That's not even the worst. The worst is that I constantly feel lonely, and hollow. It is like I am a robot; I do what I am told. I feel a lot better at camp, when I am surrounded by my friends, but it never last long because I never stay there long.

"Father, you asked for me?" I asked once I reached the throne room.

"Ah... yes. It is traditional that the royals of Olympus have one game of Capture the Flag at the last summer in Camp Half-Blood. That means that there will be three teams instead of two, which also means you have to collect all three flags and hang it up to win. Pick your allies well Perseus, all the gods will be watching, they will start betting on who will win the battle that will happen in a year based on this," said my father.

"Okay, Father. When will I go and come back?"

"You will go today, and come back on Aug. 31. That is two weeks. Show them what you have, but don't use all your tricks."

"Yes, Father."

~PJ~

As usual, I created a mini water display on the beach of Long Island that signals my arrival.

Being a Prince, my dad wants me to give off an air of power, and a mighty look. That being said, what better way to do that than standing on the crest of the wave, while the wave carries you to the land? The typical son of the Sea God does that don't they? I did, but today I went even further. Today I created a miniature whirlpool to stand on. It is more like standing on mist that is created by my whirlpool. I am like the handle to a spinning top.

It might sound fun, but I always wanted to mist travel to the beach directly behind Chiron just to scare the shit out of him. But that won't be nice would it?

I waved off my whirlpool and landed on the beach gracefully.

"Prince Perseus Jackson," all the campers and Chiron said and bowed. This is mandatory upon my arrival like any other god apparently. I didn't argue, but it is not something I like.

I scanned the crowd of bowing demigods and saw Nico among them.

"Prince Nico di Angelo," I said and returned the bow. Formal and polite, always. "We never got to talk to each other alone have we?"

"No, but I really would care less."

"So true. Chiron, I assume Princess Thalia will be arriving soon."

"Yes Prince, her arrival always takes place at Zeus' Fist," replied Chiron.

"That makes sense, it is like I always arrival at the beach. So Prince Nico I can't seem to think up of a place where you should appear that links to your realm."

"Of course you can't seaweed brain. I appear at the fire pit where shrouds are burned. You might be resident to fire and lava, but I can change any type of fire to fire of the underworld. It obeys me and will never harm me," said Nico.

"I see," I said. Then I felt the air charge with electricity. "I would also assume that is the signal of her arrival."

"How correct you are Prince," replied Chiron.

"What signal?" asked a very confused Prince of the Dead.

"Oh come on, don't you feel it? Oh right, you are Dead boy, of course you can't feel it. The dead doesn't spark like electricity, nor does fire conduct it. That would mean that you can't feel that the air is charged with static electricity. We better hurry to Zeus' fist."

These are what I call Prince-y conversations. You don't exactly talk like this to your friends right? I hope not.

We arrived to the fist and waited a long silent minute. Then we heard a loud clasp of thunder and saw a sharp flash of lightning.

Thalia appeared on the tip of the fist. She gently floated down.

"Princess Thalia Grace," we said and bowed.

"Prince Perseus Jackson, Prince Nico di Angelo," she said and returned both our bows.

"Well, now that all the royals are here. You all are probably wondering why. This is because it is traditional to play Capture the Flag on the last week of the last summer before the royal battle. There will be three teams, three flags. In order to win one team must have them all. You all have nearly two weeks to prepare because there won't be a Capture the Flag this week. Also because of that, this Friday is the only time you can set up your traps and what you need in the forest for next Friday. Royals and Chosens you have 10 seconds to decide your team."

I looked for the Stoll brothers and Michael. I spotted them and they nodded to me.

"I have decided," I told Chiron. "My allies will be Hermes and Apollo."

"I also have decided. My allies will be Athena, Demeter," said Thalia.

"I have decided too. My allies will be Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus," said Nico.

"No, arguments?" asked Chiron. We shook our heads. He relieved a sigh. "Wait, what about Aphrodite?"

"We have decided to stay out of this fight," announced Katie.

"Very well. Prince Percy would you please do the honor to rearrange the creek so it is split the forest into three?"

"I would love to," I replied. I stepped into the creek and focus on the flow of the water. As usual there was a gut in my guts that signals my control. Concentrating on the flow of power from my body, creek and crown, I willed a jet of water to propel me up. Looking over the entire lush forest I arranged the creek so that it forms a "Y" in the forest, thus making the forest split into three.

Willing the jet of water to decrease I was lowered to the ground.

"I am going to check if the forest is split up fairly," said Thalia.

"Oh, are you saying that I would take advantage, by having one part of the forest bigger than the other?" I retorted.

"Who knows, I was only taught to never trust other royals."

Then she zoomed up and disappeared through the canopy of trees. After a couple of minutes she returned to the ground.

"All is good," she reported.

"See, I told you it is fair."

"Whatever."

For the following two weeks, our team planned, organized, and practiced everything whenever we can get together without being seen or heard.

~PJ~

Third Person's POV

Today is the big day. The game starts at one and ends when one team has posted all three flags. Everyone have prepared, planned, strategize for this very moment.

"Campers! I would like to have your attention please! Mr. D and I made a decision a few minutes ago. We have decided that the royals are forbidden to use power travel, since it would end the game very quickly. Bounding your prisoners is now acceptable, but you still can't gag them. Other than that all other regular rules apply. Is that CLEAR?" said Chiron.

"Yes!" we all roared.

When the conch horn sounded a thick and massive fog rolled in from the sea. Within the fog you can see specs of shadows flashing around. The thick fog was disorienting to Princess Thalia's and Prince Nico's team. They don't know what had hit them. Without more hesitation both of them, they ordered attack.

Prince Percy was using the fog that he created as a big sensor screen, trying to figure out what his enemies where doing. In the looks his territory is completely undefended and abandoned. Because of that he anticipates that there will be a lot of campers trying to wander through his territory where he set hundreds of traps. He doesn't even bother to take command of the creeks. All his teammates are in the air on flying shoes provided by the Hermes cabin and armed with bows and different types of arrows which is provided by the Apollo cabin.

Once Thalia's and Nico's teams are on the move, Percy concentrated to sense every movement through the fog. He sensed that Thalia was heading to his territory on air while her teammates would be sneaking through the trap filled forest. On the other hand, Nico was heading to Thalia's on foot, with the added speed and senses from the shadows he is well ahead of his teammates. Percy decided to follow the circular cycle and commanded one half of his crew to disperse Thalia's team and the other Nico's team while he flies to capture Nico's flag.

He flew silently through the fog to where he sensed large amount of magical enchantment in Nico's territory. In the sky all he saw was a wall of black, but as he flew closer and closer to the ground he noticed that it was a wall of black grapes. Once he landed like a feather on the top of a tree, he sensed the presences of two demigods. He willed all the water in the grapes to come out and splashed it onto the concealed demigods. Once all the water was drawn out, the grape plant withered and shrink, leaving the flag visibly displayed. Percy quickly flew down and grabbed it. When he was about to leave he noticed that the two demigods that were splashed with the grape water were walking around wobbly and had flushed skin as if they were drunk. He willed the water to come to him without touching him. He concentrated on the water's energy and noticed that the magical enchantment came from the grape's water. He flew back to the mountain with the flag and the magical water trailing behind him.

Once he reached his own territory at the far north of the forest by the beach, the pitch black flag with Hades' helm, a boar head, wine grapes and a hammer shimmered to sea green with a trident, lyre, and a caduceus. He flew to where he had placed his original flag, a miniature mountain where it is surrounded by swift current waters. Upon reaching there he noticed that his flag was missing and saw the two guards all burnt. Thalia had no doubt successfully gotten to them. He placed his newly achieved flag on the tip of the mountain.

He once again concentrates on the fog and sensed that half of Thalia's team is stuck in his part of the forest and a quarter of Nico's team is held prisoner by Thalia's team. While other than the guards, his team is completely unscratched.

Nico was overjoyed when he stole Thalia's flag, but his emotions plummeted when he saw that his flag was gone. This time he is going for Percy's flag, for he is the only one that can suck water out of plants. Nico asked the children of Dionysus to regrow the grapes and placed his new flag where his stolen one used to be.

Thalia was thrilled that she got Percy's flag, but when she saw that her flag was gone, lightning flashed and thunderclouds raged in. She decided to go out for Nico's flag, for it is only his army of dead that can't be electrocuted and leaves a chill of death. She calmed down and consulted with Annabeth and the rest of the children of Athena that isn't stuck in Percy's forest.

Percy thought over all the possible actions he can take and decided that he wants to see Nico trying to get to the mountain. While he was waiting, he woke up the guards which was the Stoll brothers and asked them if they had extra extra mini empty water balloons. The Stoll brothers gave Percy all the balloons for Percy to fill. Once Percy had filled them all, they have about three hundred miniature water balloon filled with magical water.

"Here give one hundred for the crew that is chasing Thalia's team and one hundred that follows Nico's team. Keep one hundred here. The water is special, if it is drunk or spilled on skin, the person gets drunk. I got it from the grape plants camouflaging Nico's flag which is obviously from children of Dionysus. Be careful," Percy warned Conner who is delivering it to their crew mates.

Percy concentrated on the fog again and sensed that Nico is near the beach with his only half of his crew. He tried to warn every one of the traps that he senses by shadows but some still got trapped. The Hephaestus cabin stayed behind and is now trying to free everyone that is caught from their team. They nearly got free too but they were bombarded with water balloons that pop either by themselves or popped by sonic or fart arrows, making everyone drunk and unable to think.

Percy reached out with the fog and sensed that Thalia has gotten easy hold on Nico's flag and is flying to her territory for safe keeping. Once she hung up the flag, her part of the forest was raining with water balloons. One hit her in the face and she immediately lost control of the winds. Because of her inability to concentrate, she plummeted to the ground.

Through all this, some of Percy's teammates became drunk too because sometimes droplets of water splashed on them during their attack. Once all two hundred the water balloons were dropped, all of Thalia's team is either drunk or stuck in Percy's trap. Half of Nico's team is stuck in Percy's traps and drunk at the time. The other half is on the beach trying to figure out how to get to the water surrounded mountain.

Percy left the one hundred water balloons to Travis and his surviving teammates that are coming back to the mountain. He flew to a place where he sensed electricity and saw a great green pole with two flags on the top. He fired to plain arrows to knock down the flags off of the static filled pole, which he examines and determined it is vine grown by children of Demeter. He swooped down and caught it before they hit the floor and flew back full speed towards his mountain.

Once he made it to his territory, the two electric blue flags with a lightning bolt, an owl and a cornucopia shimmered to sea green with a trident, lyre and a caduceus. Once he placed it on the mountain the conch horn blew signaling the end of the game. Nico looked defeated and exhausted even though there wasn't much fighting for a capture the flag game. This time it was more of a strategy play than hand to hand combat.

Percy's POV

I dispersed the fog that had been slowly draining my energy. My team cheered and bounced around in the air. We released everyone from their trap and I recovered everyone from their drunken state. Princess Thalia and Prince Nico both scowled at me and stumped away.

We had a camp party tonight to celebrate my team's victory. For fun the camp wanted me to do some show some them special water tricks. They set the wine goblets into a pyramid and asked me to do the fancy hotel pouring displays. Since we couldn't use wine we used strawberry juice. There were four pitchers of it standing at the corners of the pyramid. I willed one jet of juice to rise from each pitcher and come together at the top of the pyramid which empties into the top goblet. The goblet fills and over spills so it trickles down to the four goblets below it. It continues until all the goblets are fill in the pyramid. On the table next to pyramid was a pitcher of water. I willed the water to shoot out and form many heart crystals and froze them into shape. I suspended them on top of the pyramid and let them drop creating a series of 'plop's as they hit the juice. Everyone was cheering and took their drinks.

We danced (more like all the girls trying to get their hands on me) and sing (which means everyone watch and listening to me). We also ate like no tomorrow. I didn't know what I was stuffing in my mouth half the time and the other half of the time I was being fed by children of Aphrodite (which I hate but was forced to). My dad said that players are bad, not that I am one, but if there is a gang of girls following you it means you are successful. I personally think that is quite stereotypic but who wants to openly argue with the Sea God? Not me even if he is my father.

~PJ~

A Couple Days Later, Atlantis

"Son, can you please tell me what the biggest concern right now in my kingdom is?"

"The lack of fish and sea creature reproduction, Father."

"Yes and I know just the person to find to fix this problem. You are to go find Doris, goddess of the sea's bounty and wife of the Old Man of the Sea, Nereus. See if she is having trouble or needs some help because the sea's bounty is dropping rapidly as we speak. Bring Adrian and I will order another guard to accompany you."

"How will I find her, Father?"

"She moves frequently but her husband always knows where to find her. Nereus is easy to find, always on the beaches of San Francisco. You will have no problem identifying him, but it is catching him and making him talk that is hard. Go on now if you want the sea to be full of life before the mortals notice anything."

"Alright."

The guard that was picked to follow me is one of the army commanders. I mist travelled us to the beaches of San Francisco. Adrian's and the commander's tail changed to feet once we hit the land.

"This is so cool Prince, I have never been on land! Thank you, Lord Poseidon for letting us have this rare experience," awed Adrian.

The commander was looking around and testing out his legs as if they were going to fall apart if he pushes to hard.

The mist obscures my crown into a blue baseball hat with mood jewels forming a trident encircled by a massive wave as the center picture. Right now the jewels are sea green, calm and steady. The rim of the baseball hat was lined with gold, sparkling and dazzling.

I got to admit my crown in baseball hat form is pretty neat and useful. A lot of teenage boy doesn't wear a hat now a days, much less a crown.

We walked around the beach, not feeling any presence of anything abnormal. We saw a bunch of homeless guys sun tanning and digging through the garbage cans. I didn't think a minor god would hang there but once I got near I felt the presence of a god, powerful and ancient. I walked towards it and stop short when a smell hit me hard. It smells like rotten fish, seaweed, sea shells, and anything you can name that came from the sea, on a griller. If the sea kingdom had a bad side it would be that. I waved Adrian and the commander away and slowly crept up towards the guy that smells like the stinking sea. He was bloated, slimy, and had layers of mold on his clothing. Getting hold of this guy would be hard. Once I was about a couple of feet away I walked like any by passers would, pretending to be busy or getting away from the stink. Once I reached him, I pounced on him. He jerked awake and started to buck like a wild horse. I hold on to him like he is my life line, which is really hard because it is like hugging a giant rotten fish trying to slithering away.

"Nereus, you wouldn't want to make me mad even if you are known as the Old Man of the Sea."

"Who are you? I'm poor. I don't have money. I don't know who you are talking about. Get off me! I don't know you! Help!" he yelled.

"Quite fool, you have information that I need."

"Not that again! Why do you demigods always look for me? I have nothing to share!" he continues yelling and thrashing around.

He continues to try and get me off of him but fails. Somehow he got up and I was piggyback riding him. He started running towards the beach but pauses before we reach the water.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you stronger in water? Oh don't mind me, let me drown to death, I hate water," I rambled trying to coax him into the water instead of forcing him in.

He probably decided that he would rather risk the chance of me being Poseidon's son than not having more strength. It would have worked if I hadn't been Poseidon's son.

He tumbled into the water with me hanging on. I tightened my grip incredibly more and willed the water around us to clean his filth. He tried to make it harder by changing shape and swimming at insane speeds for a regular human. Nothing he did could get me off of him. He gave up and went to the last resort that can kill everyone and every demigod other than sea deities' offspring, by going very deep into the ocean until we touch the ocean floor. He sat there for ten minutes while I try to wash his grim off.

"Why aren't you dead? You should be drowned and dead because of the pressure. Who are you?"

"You really want to know?" I asked and he nodded reluctantly. I asked my crown to reveal its true form and he gasps.

"Prince Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Seas, what an honor it is to meet you," he said with sarcasm dripping in every world he utters, "though I still won't give you information."

"You know, I might be the Prince, but it doesn't mean I don't know your deals with demigods. My friends at camp say that you answer a question given by a demigod ever time they capture you. How am I different? After all I am still a mortal offspring of Poseidon; I am still a demigod, maybe just better trained and have a higher status."

"Fine you have one question that I will answer as long as you stop cleaning me. You know how long to get that stinky? It finally lessens the amount of demigods that come visit me and you go and start cleaning me?"

"Where is your wife, Doris, goddess of the sea's bounty?"

All of a sudden he looks sad and even start tearing up.

"She said that she... she had ... had to... go to the Sea of Monsters to do something. Then...then... she... never came... back. I had a vision that she was swallowed by Charybdis when she tried to get in. You have to get her Prince. I give you unlimited supply of answers if you bring her back to me," Nereus said desperately.

"I'll get her, our world needs her. Bye."

He turned into a dolphin and swam away. I traveled back to the surface and let the mist conceal the crown once more. Adrian and the commander were waiting for me where I fell into the water. I waved them into the water and mist travelled us to the entrance of the sea of monsters. The mist was so thick here that my baseball hat crown was fuzzy.

"Prince this is a dangerous place even for you," said the commander.

"Doris is trapped in Charybdis' mouth; we have to go in there."

"What! We have to be swallowed by that thing?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, unless you have another bright idea. I promise I will get you out of her mouth once we free Doris."

Then we swam toward the whirlpool. We got swallowed in no time. The first thing I notice is Charybdis' mouth smells even worse than Nereus. It doesn't only contain the bad rotten ocean smell but also the rusted metal, boiled sour milk, and fried rotten eggs smell. I nearly fainted and my two friends turned into abnormal shades of green.

Next I noticed that I can no longer see but was saved when Adrian spoke up.

"Prince, your watch has a flashlight function. Press the upper left button twice."

I turned on the flashlight on my watch, which was really bright for such a small thing.

"How did you know?"

"Lord Poseidon wanted me to memorize the manual so I can help you if you forget a function that is needed."

I looked around and just realized we were standing on something soft, squishy, and slimy. After a few more stomps of my foot and a couple of turns to look at our surroundings I decided that it we must be standing on Charybdis' tongue.

"Lady Doris! DORIS! LADY DORIS WHERE ARE YOU?" we all yelled.

"Hmmm?" and some moaning is what we heard.

"Lady Doris?" I asked.

"Mmmmm"

I walked towards the sound and found a heap of celestial bronze chain. A close look you can see that it is actually bounding a weak limp goddess.

"Lady Doris!"

"What? ... help... help..."

I took out Riptide and started chopping off the chains. Once I got it off her I gave her some nectar and ambrosia that I always carry around for emergency. The godly food did the trick and she started healing.

"Lady Doris, how long were you trapped in here?

"I don't know. Who are you?" she asks and opens her eyes. "Oh, Prince Perseus how did you know where to find me?"

I quickly told her about the encounter with her husband and what is happening after she was trapped. After, she said that we need to get out of here immediately. She was too weak to use her abilities so I mist travelled us to Atlantis directly to the throne room.

"Father, I bought Lady Doris here."

My father materialized in front of us and walked up to us.

"Good work Perseus. What happened?" asked my dad.

I told my dad about the encounter of Nereus and how we freed Doris.

"Ah, I see. Once she heals the seas will be fine. Spend the rest of the day off, you deserve it, go visit your mom."

_A/N I personally think this chapter has the stupidest and lamest ending but I couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I probably will not be updating until the third week of January because my teachers that didn't already given out testes decided to give them out on the first two weeks back. They are evil! Why can't they give it before? I forgot at least 25% of what I learned!  
_

_REVIEW REVIEW!  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Parties!

_A/N Sorry I know you guys hate me. I had testes and projects every-week so I couldn't get this complete. But this is a really long chapter. For those who were looking for action scene I am sorry, this chapter is more romance development._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.  
_

Chapter 11: Parties!

Percy's POV

In Atlantis, March, Percy's Birthday (I know in the book his b-day is in Aug, but in this story it is in March, so go along with it)

"Prince Perseus! Wake Up! It is your big day!" yelled Adrian. "The whole sea is excited for you and is waiting for you to start partying!"

"Yeah right, you know in the past the Sea hates its royals. What makes you think it will accept me? Whatever, I am up might as well get over it. How much time left?"

"Half an hour Prince and I already have your clothes laid out for you. I know that you don't like it when I do that but this was on Lord Poseidon's order, it has something to do with tradition. Oh, and Lord Poseidon will await you in the throne room. Don't worry, the Sea will accept a royal this time, which it already has."

"Okay, tell my father I'll be out soon."

After a refreshing shower, I went to my closet to put on whatever my dad wanted me to put on. When I opened the closet I nearly fainted, being surprised would be an understatement. Hung in front of me was the most lethal and elegant battle armour. It was different than the one I am used to wearing; even then it was considered top grade material. If my old armour made my camp friends jealous, I wonder what this one will make them feel.

There were only a couple of armours that I have ever seen that can top my new one. My father and my brother, their formal battle armours are more lethal. My stepmother's formal battle armour is more elegant. Mine is in the middle. Mine is clearly made based on my personality and status. Mine, without a doubt shows who I am, and what I can do.

Since I have bathed in the River of Styx my armour only needs to protect my back and the rest is just for show. Most of the armour is sea green; it had gold and marble white lining. I can immediately tell that this armour is not the bulky type and very light. It has not escaped my notice that the armour did not include a helmet, shield, and weapon. Guess that means my dad wants me to use the ones I have, which I love deeply and would not give up. The chest plate has a trident encircled by waves in the middle, framed by two horses on each side galloping toward the centre. The trident seems to be made of the same stone as the mood stones on my crown. What truly shocked me to the core was that there was a cape clipped to the shoulder guards. There were only a chosen few that had that addition. My father, stepmom, and half brother obviously have it, and only the top commanders do. And when I say top I mean THE top. I have dreamed of wearing armour like this, it is always an honour.

I wonder why I never thought that the Prince of the Sea would get to behold this honour, but I just never realized until now that my birthright consist of more than a title, empty power and responsibilities. I am someone to look up to for the sea kingdom and it is not empty power, it is the power of the sea, because most sea creatures are WILLING to obey me mostly for what I can do, not who I am (but that plays a big role). I guess that is why I train so hard and is taught to help every sea creature.

Even if I know I will be welcomed, I can still doubt which I find weird because I know I have won the heart of the Sea long long ago. I have heard of many stories of princes and princesses not being accepted by the sea creatures and mainly the sea as a whole. It is unnerving, creatures abandoning you and protesting, I really hope I can break this negative strike.

Getting into my armour was the toughest thing ever; I wish that I never sent Adrian away. This armour fits so well it is like my second skin. I wasn't wrong; it was light, not bulky and pretty flexible, truly made from god grade materials. My cape shimmered different colours of the sea depending on where the light hit and the angles it was in. Truly magnificent.

Once I was dressed up I walked to through the long hallways with walls made of glass from floor to ceiling. During sun rise and sun set the water will glow making it a beautiful site. Even without it now, it was teamed with playful creatures all trying to get my attention and approval. Some may say Poseidon's palace is a lonely and cold place, but I find it beautiful and full of power and mystery. It is my home and if you know it well you can always find company. I hope I wouldn't be turned against.

Arriving to the grand double doors of the throne door, the guards bowed to me and proceed on opening the doors.

"Ah, there you are my Prince. Wow, I have always wondered what you would look like wearing formal god battle armour. You make me proud son, this fits perfectly."

"Thank you Father."

"Ready to go meet the Sea? It is eager to accept an of age Prince. You know I have never had a prince that can win the majority of the Sea's heart. Princes are mostly put down because some creatures of the sea believe that princes don't do anything yet their title holds so much power, which to a point is true. Most princes are lazy and boss people around. But you on the other hand have pleased everyone's heart by actively participating and never abusing your power. The Sea has truly accepted you even when you were on ten for crowning. Stop doubting yourself."

I took a deep breath and tried my best to relax. "I am ready."

We excited the throne room and went to the grand ballroom where I was crowned. The ballroom was decorated similarly to when it held the crowning ceremony, only this time it was grander and gave off an air of strength and power. My dad entered first to announce my arrival to all the attendees.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready to welcome and accept a now of age prince?"

The crowd cheers. They like me, why was I scared? I knew they like me. Oh yeah, past stories scared the shit out of me.

"Then please welcome our prince who is known for being forever loyal, Prince Perseus Jackson now of age!"

I stepped forward and everyone in the room cheered. I even saw the Old Man of the Sea, Nereus smile at me. I smiled to the crowd warmly, not coolly like most royals did. Yet, I managed to do it in a prince-y fashion.

"Now, no prince ever walks around unarmed in our world. You always have Riptide, the watch, and the crown with you right Prince Perseus?"

"Of course, Father."

"Good, because I have something I want to give you. If only if you can hand me those three items."

Curious to what my dad wants with those three praised items, I handed it to him. Without my crown it seemed as if I have lost my heart, without my watch it seemed as if I have lost my brain, without Riptide it seemed as if I have lost my four limbs. I felt utterly vulnerable without them, but also pure. Without those three items a regular person can't tell if I was neither a prince nor a demigod. _(A/N Percy still has his armour on but he has grown close to it yet so he doesn't feel anything towards it yet.)_ I am just me, in the purest and innocent form; no added powers, hidden weapon, and no added abilities. Yet it felt like I was missing something, like a writer losing his favourite pen. I am a prince; those items not only help me but have become part of me.

In one hand my dad had all three items. The crown surrounds my watch and Riptide in pen form. His other hand was on my shoulder. All of a sudden I felt power run through me. I looked at his two hands and saw them glow gold, then my battle armour glowed sea green along with my watch, while my crown glowed gold and Riptide sea blue. When they glowed I can feel their individual powers and abilities. I started wondering what my dad was doing when I felt their powers merging becoming one. There were no clashes in power; it was a perfect fit. Once the merging finished the glow resided.

"Prince Perseus, you now have a full Personal Royal Sea Battle Set. All Sea Royals had something similar. Of course these sets were never the same since no one is ever the same. But you all had a crown that links your brain to a weapon which yours is Riptide, armour which you are wearing, and multifunction equipment which is your watch," my dad explained while taking my hand and securing the watch and handed Riptide to me. Then when he placed the crown on my head I felt a warm flow of energy greet me. It was as if it was saying we're whole, we will never be separated again!

"Thanks dad, but I still don't get it…"

"Oh, how can you not? Did you feel their energies merging?" he asked and I nodded. "Then there you go. The crown links everything together you can control everything now with only your thoughts."

So I thought flashlight and my watch flickered on. Wow this is incredible.

"Father… thank you, this means I can link my sword techniques with my crown's power?" My father nodded. "That is going be so powerful."

"Yes, it will be, be careful."

"Of course Father."

"Okay so who ready to party and celebrate?" my father asked the crowd. He could be quite fun when he is in the right mood.

The whole crowd roared in answering. So the party began.

Wait… I am not partying in battle armour. Must go change.

As if my stepmother knew what I was thinking, which might probably be the case she called, "Son, I had a partying outfit placed in your room. Go change into it." She started calling me "son" after I was crowned; it was really nice of her, since technically I was born in the result of Poseidon cheating on her.

"Thanks mom." Even though she would never be my birthmother or could she be compared to her, she was nice enough to call me "son" then I should call her "mom".

Walking through the door I stopped dead when I got a look at the bed. There was a traditional Greek toga on it. Only it was sea-green and had the trident symbol on both the clasps on the shoulder. You see sea-green is my family's favourite colour, everything here was that colour or linked to that colour.

I tried to get out of my armour but noticed that it wouldn't budge. I was on the verge of panic until I remember that I can control it with my mind. I thought about my armour disappearing and disappear it did. Well not totally, it turned into a trident charm hung on a silver chain necklace. Yeah everything is sea-green and all symbols are a trident, tridents are really important too. I quickly got dressed in my toga which was much easier than the armour and walked back to the ballroom.

I started partying, which consistent of dancing with lots of mermaids, eating godly food and regular food, and even getting a little drunk. It was relaxing until everyone wanted me to play the piano. Alcohol and piano just doesn't mix, but I managed to pull through and they didn't really notice the faults I made probably because they were a bit too drunk too, to comprehend much.

After the party I was dead tired, lucky I have a day off tomorrow. Taking a shower and stuff while I was a bit drunk was not easy. You might have not even bothered, but I guess I was drilled in so deep that hygiene was important; it felt wrong to skip it. I even felt guilty that I did a sloppy job.

~PJ~

In Olympus Throne Room... Summer Solstice...

"Settle down everyone!" Zeus boomed.

Taking our places the annual meeting started. This year all the campers were here too. By now the Royals are actively involved in the Olympian politics and so has a couple of the Chosens.

"As all of you know, all the royals have turned 16; therefore the competition between them will now begin. To make it fair, it will be held in Camp Half-Blood. There will be a sequence of battles and races and there will be couple that requires group work. The final decisions have not been made but it will be soon. All Olympian Gods other than the Big Three will be judges and we all are attending the Royal Competition. More information will be revealed when we get to Camp Half-Blood."

Group work? Hmmm... I can always ask Apollo and Hermes cabin, but I wish I could ask Athena's. They are really smart and having their help would be the best. I wonder what Annabeth would think. Oh gods, now I am longing to have my dad's rival's children help me.

"Wait! You're missing something, Father" said Dionysus. "There is an opening party/ball before the Royal Competition begins."

I internally groaned no more parties! Especially big ones on Olympus! Ugh my body is not a doll for minor gods to pull around!

"Oh yes I forgot. Let's see tonight is the Annual Summer Solstice party so let it be tomorrow night. I believe us Greeks can handle two nights partying in a row. We are known for throwing parties. Dionysus get necessary preparations ready… hmm just for this one time you can drink wine tomorrow night. Since there will be two parties in a row all our children are welcome to stay up here tonight. I know us gods are suppose to interfere with your lives according to the ancient laws, but every family needs bonding time right? And since we have of age royals some parts of the ancient law can be omitted for now. The dress code for the Annual Summer Solstice party is traditional Greek casual attire and for the party/ball for the competition is modern formal attire."

"Father where will our children stay?" asked Hermes.

"That will be up to their parent of course. Any other questions?" asked Zeus. "No? Okay then, party begins at 6 o'clock. You have got five hours to prepared and relax. Council dismissed."

~PJ~

"Dad?" I turned to my dad.

"Yes?"

"Why weren't there any politics discussions?"

"This is a special year; every year that there is a Royal Competition there will be no discussions on politics."

"I see. Hmmm dad we need to go back to Atlantis I need to get changed and pack my stuff for the stay overnight."

"Oh no son, your attire is already in my temple and so is your stuff. I asked Adrian to bring it for you already."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, let's go I think you need to mingle with your friends more after you prepare. Get them on your side, it will help you through the competition."

~PJ~

After getting prepared for the party which included dressing up in the Greek toga that I wore on my sixteenth birthday party, I walked around Olympus wondering where everyone could be.

I knew that all the Olympians where here and probably bonding with their children and preparing for the party. Yet Olympus seemed like a ghost city. I located Lord Apollo's temple and heard a lot of noise, ohh… so parent and children are bonding in their temples … I guess I shouldn't interrupt their family gathering.

Therefore I walked back my dad's temple. My dad's temple is one of the biggest and most beautiful ones. It is made of marble that is sea-green and it seemed like it was eradiating the mysteriousness and power of the seas. It was the only temple that had a big crystal clear pond where you can relax and admire the sparkle of the water.

I think I fell asleep because I was awoken by none other than the Chosen one of Athena, Annabeth.

"Do you really hate Olympian Parties that you would rather sleep through them?"

"Why of course, you try being hogged by every single goddess. Well for you it would be a god. You might not be a royal but Chosen ones are quite popular too. Besides that why are you here?"

"Oh, uhh," Annabeth stuttered and blushed in shame. "I got lost and I somehow found you. But the party doesn't sound so bad. Come on lets go, you mustn't be late since the minor goddess will be trying to find you," mocked Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but seriously two parties in a row? Not to mention Lord Dionysus and wine equals mad man. Well that is what my dad said."

"Sounds fun, you are lucky, none of the Chosens get to stay for the party every year. We always wonder what a grand Olympian party is like."

"See for yourself. The party will start soon; we need to get there early to make the entrance appearance after our parents when the M.C. which is the oracle calls us out. Oh, did I mention that you look nice in traditional Greek toga? Let's go, I'll mist travel us there."

"You look really handsome too Prince."

I grabbed her hand and concentrated on the water vapour in the air and thought of the waiting rooms that is beside the throne room. We appeared in the hall that is filled with rooms. I navigated through the halls and exited to the main waiting room where all the Royals and Chosens were.

"Oh, here comes Prince Peresus. Oh? He is with his dad's arch enemy's daughter? I wonder what Lord Poseidon will say," said Thalia.

"What? Are you jealous that no one asks you to dance at parties?" I retorted. "I was just showing her around Olympus so she won't get lost next time. And for your information even if she is my dad's arch enemy's daughter it doesn't mean that she is my enemy. Sometimes the phrase 'like father like son' doesn't apply."

"Yeah sure, whatever, forever loyal Prince, whose toga is sea green. Who has sea green togas?"

"Totally, energetic Princess, whose toga is sky blue. Seriously who have togas that are sky blue?"

I looked around and found that everyone was looking at me and Thalia with amusement. Well I guess these arguments are really amusing when you are not the one talking.

"Ummm… thanks for showing me around Prince," said Annabeth quietly. After, she walked away towards Thalia and started chatting with her.

"Nice going Percy," said Michael, "Are you going to ask her for a dance tonight? Or are you just going to let minor goddess pull you around all night?"

"Well I would rather be the one asking for dances and not being forced into one."

"Good luck avoiding the goddesses and also asking her out. I can always help distract the minor goddesses with my stunning looks."

"Yep I definitely need all the help I can get, but that is going to be hard, they want a person who is handsome and have power, I wish Prince Nico is more willing to dance."

"What? Are you saying that I don't have class? But other than that, doesn't Prince Nico have to dance?"

"The thing is he is not really a social person. I do what I did for the parties I attended for popularity and to gain favour within the goddesses even if they are minor. Who knows when you need their help? It also helps you gain power if the goddesses are willing to listen to you even if the final decision is not made by us. You see he doesn't really care about it and have even angered a few minor goddesses when he wouldn't dance with them."

"What about the 'always against you' Princess?"

"Oh, she is so much better. We are constant rivals trying to gain more attention. She favours all the gods while I favour all the goddesses. This time with you guys, the Chosens I believe it would be easier to free myself."

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Annual Summer Solstice is about to start. Please all Olympians, Royals and Chosens to the throne room," announced Rachel our oracle.

We all exited the main waiting hall and poured out into the throne room. We were met with all the Olympians which included Hades and Hestia.

"This year is a special year all our demigod children are here to celebrate this day with us, so please welcome the all mighty Olympians with Hades and Hestia."

The 14 gods exited the throne room into the main Olympus garden that held all the parties. There was a loud cheer that even I can feel the ground shaking.

The garden was filled with gods and goddesses. There were many booths that held different kind of food and drinks. It was a magnificent and it glowed with luxury and power of Olympus.

"Next, let us welcome the three powerful Royals that will be in this year's royal competition."

We formed a line with Thalia in the center, me on the right and Nico on the left and walked out through the grand double door. Everyone cheered and whopped, we all smiled in return.

"Next up we have the Chosen ones."

They walked out in a line according to where their parents have their throne. Closer to the Big Three the more centered you are. Once the Chosens came out and the cheers subsided it was our turn, Royals', to announce that the party has officially started.

"Now, as representative of the Big Three we would like to tell you those two nights of straight partying has begun!" the three of us yelled.

"Yeah!" roared the crowd.

Everyone started mingling and the music started.

"Prince Peresus would you please dance with me?" asked Eris, goddess of strife and discord.

"Ummm sure, but isn't it suppose to be the male that ask the female?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if one wants to do something then one has to be the one who grabs it."

"Okay, but I am not an it."

"Yeah whatever let's dance."

See what I mean? *sigh* So I had to dance with her for a couple songs because she won't let me go.

"Hey Eris, stop hogging the Prince, I want to dance with him," said Nemesis, goddess of revenge and balance.

Oh gods, what is with the unlucky goddesses tonight?

After being with Nemesis I had to dance with Hecate. I don't like her, she is mean and likes to play magic tricks on me. Then Iris, she is one of the nicer goddesses that I like.

It went on and on… After all the goddesses my feet were sore. Who knew, fighting is a lot easier than dancing. I searched around and spotted Annabeth dancing with Eros, god of love. I waited for the song to end so they will separate but no, Eros wouldn't let go. Wait a second… did I just want to dance with Annabeth? Who cares, I am expected to dance with everyone, and there are no feelings involved. Don't make the wrong assumption.

I danced with a few other female Chosens to confirm that I can dance with Chosens without having other gods making the wrong assumptions. I looked around and stopped Annabeth still with Eros. What is wrong with Eros?

I walked up to them and said, "Please Eros, why are you hogging Annabeth?"

"Oh, Prince Peresus, how nice to see you. Hmmm… oh, nothing I was just dancing with her. You want to dance with her?"

I looked at her and she gave me a pleading face. I guess she wanted to be out of his arms a long time ago.

"Of course, I want to make sure my dad's arch enemy's daughter is not my enemy," I answered.

"Lady Annabeth, would you please do the honours in having a dance with me?" I asked in a sexy voice in a bow and extended my hand.

"Why of course Prince Peresus," replied Annabeth and took hold of my hand.

We started dancing to the low music.

"You know even Eros and Nico weren't as gentlemen and as a good dancer as you are. I think you shocked him that you can do better than a god even when it isn't you that ask females for a dance most of the time."

I sniggered and replied, "These manners were embedded in my head for a long time you know. I was practically taught how to act that way since I was six. Glad you like it, but don't expect me to do it often. Wait what about Nico?"

"Mmm… he asked me to dance before Eros roughly took me away."

Percy just nodded and we kept dancing.

So the party went on. There wasn't wine tonight but we had food to eat and other drinks to drink. We spend a little bit more time together just chatting and eating. Then I was interrupted by another goddess, Herse, goddesses of morning dew. After I finished dancing with her I decided that I would rather go to sleep than to endure more dancing with goddesses.

~PJ~

Nico's POV

_Flashback_

"_Nico I want you get aquatinted with the Chosen one of Athena during the ball. I think her name is Annabeth," said my dad._

"_Why? You know I hate dancing."_

"_She will be of good use to you, just do as I say."_

"_Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

*Sigh* I hate dancing… The blaring music came on and everyone started mingling. I wonder how Peresus does it; he is definitely the most favourable one of us three because of all the crap he put up with that I ignore. Thalia does it too, but her mouth isn't as sweet as Peresus' probably because of her bossy nature. I just don't do anything in the hopes of being left alone.

Before the crowd blurred together even more I spotted Annabeth. She has a bunch of males on her trail, I better hurry. I tried to remember all the prince trainings that I was taught while trying to navigate through this crowd of… I don't know... Gods?... Demigods?... People?... is there even a general name for this group of … mmmm… living beings.

Anyways I got to her and bowed and asked, "Lady Annabeth, Will you dance with me?"

I looked up at her and saw that she was in the state of shock. She hesitant and agrees by putting her hand in mine.

"Sure," she answers.

We danced to our best of abilities to the music. I would say we failed, which prince can't dance? You just embarrassed yourself Nico.

Once the music ended, I didn't even have a chance to say thanks and Annabeth was stolen from my arms by Eros, god of love.

~PJ~

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I was absolutely terrified when Nico asked me for a dance. He seriously doesn't seem he enjoyed it, more like it was for show. But what scared me even more was when the song ended I was roughly pulled out of Nico's arms.

"Hello Lady Annabeth, I am sure that you would rather dance with me than that Prince you were just with," purred Eros.

I looked into his eyes, it was the worst mistake because I immediately forgot I was supposed to be mad at him and was encased with a strong desire that I never felt before.

"Hmm… sure," I stuttered.

And so we danced for who knows how long. Then we were interrupted, I was irritated in the beginning because I grew to enjoy the encompassing feeling the god was giving off. But when I looked up and was meet with a pair of beautiful sea green eyes, I immediately snapped back to reality.

"Please Eros, why are you hogging Annabeth?" asked Prince Peresus.

"Oh, Prince Peresus, how nice to see you. Hmmm… oh, nothing I was just dancing with her. You want to dance with her?"

I shot Peresus a pleading look and hoped that he understood.

"Of course, I want to make sure my dad's arch enemy's daughter is not my enemy," he answered and asked, "Lady Annabeth, will you please do the honours in having a dance with me?"

He bowed and extended a hand towards me. Oh, he is so polite and has a nice gentleman touch.

"Why of course Prince Peresus," I answered and placed my hand in his.

We started dancing and practically stayed together until another damn goddess pulls Percy away. I was exhausted, so I decided to leave the party early and went back to my mother's temple to sleep.

After my nightly routine I fell asleep immediately once my head hit the pillow.

My world started shifting and rearranging once my eye lids closed. Oh no, stupid demigod dreams. I hope it is not something bad.

_Dream Sequence…_

_Once my world stopped rearranging I realised I was back to the ballroom in the front row of the crowd. I wonder what is going on._

"_Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen; I will like to present you the Royals: Princess Thalia Grace, Prince Peresus Jackson, and Prince Nico di Angelo. As of tradition the Royals must have to first dance."_

_Oh, so this is the pre-Royal competition party/ball. Wonder who they will pick._

_Thalia obviously picked Luke since she had a crush on him since they met._

_Wait, is that Percy coming my way? Oh gods, he is going to ask me! Yes! A Prince is going to ask me! I small part of my brain is yelling at my other portion to shut up and to stop thinking like a child of Aphrodite. Then a even smaller part of my brain ask why I am even thinking like that, it is not as if we are in love or anything, besides I don't even have a crush on him._

"_Will you please do the honours in having this dance with me, Lady Annabeth?" he asked sweetly yet sexy with a bow and hand extended waiting for me._

_That was when the stupid dream decided to fade. _

_End Dream Squence._

I was awoken with a jolt once the dream faded. I looked around and noticed that I only slept for about two hours. Still dead tired I went back to sleep.

~PJ~

Percy's POV

Falling asleep was no trouble but sleeping peacefully was another issue.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was Waltzing with Annabeth on the Olympian dance floor with one other pair. Nico and Thalia were dancing together!_

_Once we finished dancing everyone applauded and Thalia and Nico kissed. They kissed! How can they? That just made the crowd clap their hands off._

"_Hey Prince Peresus, you scared? Why don't you kiss Annabeth?" asked Nico._

"_Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," chanted the crowd, "Kiss her Prince Peresus! Kiss her!"_

_I looked towards Annabeth and she blushed but didn't turn away._

_I looked into her stormy gray eyes and then to her mouth. She darted her tongue and that just broke all the resident that was left if there were any left at that point. I closed in the space between our lips quickly and gently placed my lips on her. She froze for a second but responded to the kiss. _

_The crowd roared and it shattered my amazing dream._

_End of Dream Sequence_

I snapped open eyes and realized I was kissing my pillow. How embarrassing Percy, how embarrassing.

I shifted in my bed and continued to sleep.

~PJ~

The Royal Competition opening party/ball…

We as in the Royals were once again in the throne room waiting to be called out into the main Olympian Garden.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen; I will like to present you the Royals: Princess Thalia Grace, Prince Peresus Jackson, and Prince Nico di Angelo," said the announcer while each one of us stepped forward when we hear our name. "As of tradition the Royals must have to first dance."

Great I have to find someone to dance with while everyone is watching.

Annabeth will dance with me, which will surely increase my popularity within the gods. Not the mention that she is absolutely beautiful.

I spotted Annabeth in the front of the crowd along with the other Chosens. I started walking towards her and her eyes widen. Then I hesitated, was she going to reject me? Doesn't she like to dance with me or is it that she can't believe I picked her? I was bowing mid-way when I felt something rush past me.

"Lady Annabeth, will you please do the honour of dancing with me?" asked Prince Nico bowing.

Damn it! Well well well it is the girl's choice and I am going to shoot for it. Besides she is looking at me and hasn't answered Nico.

I completed my bow, the crowd instantly got silent and I started to ask, "Will you please so the honours in having this dance with me Lady- whoa!" and I was pulled in to the arms of someone else.

"Of course Prince, my pleasure!" squealed the person that has linked our arms together.

I turned to take a good look of the person who dares mistakes my request to dance with Annabeth.

"Lady Katie, Chosen one of Demeter. Yes, yes," I mumbled.

Damn those prince-y rules of no rejecting a girl. Always be polite, blah, blah, blah…

"Sure, Prince Nico," I heard Annabeth said with a… sigh? It was probably my imagination, she shouldn't be upset, and at least she still got to dance with a prince. But if it was to be true and I didn't imagine it, it would mean she really wanted to dance with me. No that can't be true, why would she want to dance with me?

Katie and I danced through the first song and the second since the crowd requested a different dance. One waltz and the second one tango. She was a pretty good dancer but I wanted to dance with Annabeth badly.

Once I could change partners and the crowd started come onto the dance floor, I immediately said thank you to Katie and left to find Annabeth.

I first spot Thalia finishing up with Luke, son of Hermes. Weird, I thought would go for a more powerful partner. It could mean that she likes him… OK! Percy you are not a son of Aphrodite why are you thinking like one! UGH… I turned around to avoid thinking more about Thalia and I immediately spotted Annabeth finishing up with Nico, so I walked towards her.

Sneaking up to her I said, "Lady Annabeth, you look even more dazzling then yesterday in your sea green gown."

When she heard my voice she spun around surprised and said, "Why Prince Peresus, you don't look bad yourself in your tuxedo."

"May I have the honour to dance with you?" I asked and bowed.

"Oh I thought you will never ask. Of course Prince."

We started to dance and she whispered into my ear, "You have the nerve to ask me to dance with you after you danced with Katie."

"Yeah, why?"

"Boys… they never get us…" she mumbled. I think it wasn't meant for me to hear, but I heard.

"What? Never get what? Are you mad or something?"

"Of course I am mad at you, watch it."

"What? What are you mad about? What are you going-"

"Oh you know..." she said and quickly kneeling me in the area where all men won't want to be kneeled in without breaking a stride in the dance.

"OWW, that really hurts…" I said even though it didn't. She probably didn't know I had the curse of Achilles. "What was that for? Seriously!"

"It is payback for making me hope…"

"Hope what?"

"Never mind…"

"Did I do something wrong? What did I make you hope?" I asked and I thought through what happened today. Then I knew. "Oh, are you jealous of Katie?"

"NO! Of course not!" she practically yelled in my ear. I flinched and winced a bit.

"Liar… You do know I was asking you but it so happened that Katie thought it was her and she over reacted."

"I don't believe you."

"What will make you believe me?"

"MMmmm… if your group can beat my group in the competition then I will believe you. If you can't then you are in a lot of trouble."

"Deal. I will win just for the sake of this. I don't even know what other benefits I get if I win."

So for the rest of the night we danced and chatted like regular friends. We were so lucky that we didn't cross paths with Dionysus, but we did see him at his drunken state acting like a mad man. If only I could video tape him and post it on YouTube; that video will defiantly be a hit, probably even beating Justin Bieber.

_A/N So the next chapter is the beginning of the competition and I already have most of the battles and races planned out, but if there is a type of battle you want me to do pm me or put it in your review. What I mean by types is that I am testing them in categories. Like what a good leader has. I already have battles and races that covers strategic, power&weapon usage, test of survival, problem solving, Olympian politics, helping others, and self display. If you think I am missing any qualities a good leader should have please tell me. Or you can suggest how to test a quality. _

_Okay if you don't get what I am saying, don't worry, if you do and have ideas feel free to tell me._

_REVIEW REVIEW!  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Renovation and Game One

_AN: Sorry, My apologies for not updating. I have been busy. Enough said and on to the overdue chapter._

_WAIT__! There is still disclaimer! I do not own anything except the plot! Not even Percy, nor the plays, nor the songs._

Chapter 12: Renovation and Game One

Percy's POV

Camp Half Blood

The next day, the Olympians and the rest of the demigods made their way to Camp Half-Blood to begin the competition. We immediately made our way to the amphitheatre for the opening meeting.

"Welcome all; it has been a great honour for me to be the Royals' competition MC for the rest of the summer. I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is also the Oracle of Delphi, is it my honour to present you Zeus, the King of gods and the Lord of the skies, for the first opening speech," said Rachel.

Everyone applauded as Zeus steps onto the podium

"Hello everyone, I want announce that today the 10th Royal Competition after 2000 years as officially begun. Presenting my daughter, Princess of the Sky, Princess Thalia Grace. Next Poseidon's son, Prince of the Sea, Prince Peresus Jackson. And last but not least Hades' son, the Prince of the Dead, Prince Nico di Angelo. Those are our lucky contestants for this generation to compete in this competition on behalf of their parents."

Everyone applauded as we stepped forward when our name was called out.

"To start off, this camp must be renovated, so it can be able to occupy more audiences for the rest of the games. Therefore the first task for the Royals is to split the camper into three teams with one Royal as their leaders to renovate a part of camp. This is only a practice round to bond with your teammates. Royals choose carefully which ever cabins you choose will stick to you for the rest of the competition. This renovation will begin tomorrow for two week. Royals please decide your teammate and report to me now."

I looked for the Stoll Brothers and Michael Yew and caught their glances. I raised my eyebrows in question and they nodded in response.

Going to Zeus I said, "Lord Zeus, I have decided, Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes will be my allies."

"Very well and the best of luck to you, though I will always hope that my daughter will beat you," Zeus said.

"I am confident that I can beat the hot head of hers. No offence my lord, it is true."

I quickly turn my back to find my dad in case Zeus wanted to blow me up. Just when I located my dad, Zeus spoke again.

"The Royals have decided that my cabin will ally with Lady Demeter's and Lady Athena's. Lord Poseidon's will ally with Lord Apollo's and Lord Hermes's, while as Lord Hades' will all with Lord Ares', Lord Hephaestus' and Lord Dionysus'. Lady Aphrodite's has decided not to participate with the competition but will help in preparing each around of races. Early tomorrow morning all Royals will need to talk to the oracle for their location of renovation. Now I will pass this back to the oracle to end this meeting."

~PJ~

I really wanted to sleep in for once, but NO. Why do the Royals have to wake up at 5 in the morning just for the locations? The oracle even has the nerve to threaten not to tell us the locations if we were one millisecond late for the meeting.

Sleepy, I walked to the Big House to meet the oracle. Of course, I was the earliest one, for my dad has always told me to be 10 minutes early for every appointment. I sat at the porch for a minute or two when the Oracle arrived.

"Why Prince Peresus-"

"Please call me, Percy or Prince Percy if you must."

"Very well, Percy. I would have never thought that you would be up so early. I thought that no one would be earlier than me," said Rachel.

"Well it is quite normal for me because I have to patrol the sea every day in the early morning."

"Since that you are the earliest of the three for coming and it is a first come first serve bases, you may choose first. First choice: Stock the forest with monster, clean and decorate the beach. Also the beach will need stages and seats. Second choice: Expand, decorate and renew the weapons for the amphitheatre and arena. The expansions for both places must be triple its size. Option three: Expand, decorate and stock food for the big house and dining hall. The expansion is also triple in size. Well Prince your choice?"

"I would like choice one which is the forest and the beach."

"Thank you and you may go now. Remember you can start renovation anytime you want for the next two weeks. I wish you the best of luck," said Rachel. "Also all the equipment and material for building the beach will be available as soon as you tell Lord Hermes to start shipping them. However, the monsters you will need to start ordering them directly from the Triple G Ranch and get them shipped on time. I am sure Lord Hermes will ship them for you once you have placed in the orders. There will probably be around 2 to 3 games involving these monsters so order appropriately."

"Thank you, I will try my best."

I decided that I can no longer fall back asleep and I didn't want to walk around by myself so I decided to 'torture' my teammates.

I quickly walked to the Apollo cabin and focus on the beach that is behind the cabin. I pulled gallons and gallons of water and wrapped around the cabin. The water formed a dome shape over the cabin. Once I was satisfied, I walked through the water and snuck into the cabin without a squeak of sound.

"RISE AND SHINE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and made sure that the water surrounding the cabin was making it sound proof. I didn't want to wake up the whole camp for a couple reasons.

All the child of Apollo groaned. "Hey, I thought your children of Apollo? Isn't your dad god of the sun? AREN'T YOU GUYS SUPPOSE TO BE UP WHEN THE SUN IS UP?"

"We're tired, it is not even five a.m. yet, there is still one more minute," said Michael.

I decided I need physical force, so I walked up to Michael and started shaking him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok, ok I am up," said Michael in a panicked voice, but once I let him go he fell right back to sleep.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS? CHILDREN OF MORPHEUS? Don't say I didn't warn you."

I thought about bubbles of water floating in mid-air and stopping just right above everyone's head. Of course the water obeyed.

"THREE, TWO, ONE AND NOW!"

And all the bubbles of water went _splash._

"AHHHHH… WHAT IN THE HADES," yelled most of the campers.

"I SAID WAKE UP! You have half an hour to get ready, and get in the mess hall. Regular clothing, not battle armour. Be late and you wake up every day with cold water in your face." I said harshly.

While I walked out of the cabin I heard people hurrying to get ready. Some of them even fell of their beds at my threat. I smirked.

BANG!

I whipped around and saw a bunk bed turned over on the floor.

"Sorry! I accidently knocked it over…" whimpered on of the campers.

"Wow you must be strong to accidently knock it over. You are lucky that I put up a sound proof barrier around your cabin." I smirked at the camper's squeamishness. "Relax, gods. You guys are easily frightened. You should know by now I don't exactly threaten people. It was just to make you guys wake up."

I waved my hand and everyone and the bed were dry.

"Now that you guys aren't wet I expect that you will be on time and ready to go in half an hour in the mess hall. No more noise, the camp is sleeping and I am bringing down the sound proof barrier. I want to get a head start on renovations."

Once I was finally out of the Apollo cabin I commanded the water to move towards the Hermes cabin.

The demigods in the Hermes cabin were even harder to wake up. I swear they are in comma. So I just repeated what I did to the Apollo's cabin, but this time when everyone was awake and up and running they just kept slipping and falling on the ground because so much water blobs splashed people who were sleeping on the floor. I ended up drying them before more bunk beds starts falling.

~PJ~

Mess Hall at 5:30am...

"Ok! I got first pick for our renovation site; we are to stock the forest with monsters and to clean, decorate and put stages and seats on the beach." I told my group. "Apollo cabin you are to IM Triple G Ranch and order all sorts of monsters, all billings will be directed to Camp Half Blood. Rachel told me that there will be around 2 to 3 games involved with the monsters in the forest so order appropriately. The rest of us will start cleaning the beach. Michael once you have ordered report to me with what you have ordered. All clear?"

"Yes, Prince!"

"Then let's get to work!"

So the for rest of the morning half of us spent dealing with monsters and the other half cleaning the beach. But the time noon came around the monster order was placed and the beach was litter free.

I assemble my group and told them to have a two hour long lunch break and to meet me at my cabin by 2pm.

After I ate at my lonely table I decided to have a look around camp to see how the other groups are doing. Just as I left my table I saw Annabeth walking out of the mess hall too, so I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Annabeth, wait up."

"Oh, hey Prince Percy. I can't I have to go or else Princess Thalia will be pissed."

"Oh, I see. Well I can walk with you there."

"Sure,"

"So, do you know which part of camp you guys are renovating yet?"

"Nope. Thalia hasn't told us yet. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you guys have started to renovate yet."

"Nope, which part are you guys doing?"

"The beach and stocking up the forest with monsters."

"I see, well I will see you soon Percy," said Annabeth so she could go into the Zeus' cabin to have a meeting with Thalia.

So, I continued to walk towards the amphitheatre to see if there is any group demolishing it to expand it. Once I was there I saw Nico's group there with the blue print of the amphitheatre. Oh, so they decided to do this option. That means the big house and mess hall will be done by Thalia's group.

At two I got back to my cabin where all of my group are there waiting for me.

"Wow, you guys are actually earlier than me this time! Good news, I have been walking around and I have noticed that we are ahead of everyone else. Keep it up."

I told them about which group had what part of camp to renovate and what I saw.

So for the next two weeks we shipped monsters after monsters with the help of Hermes into the forest. And we spent a lot of time on building a very high tech stage with comfy theater seats all around. The stage consist of a HD mega big screen, curtains, big spot lights, and waterproof high tech cameras, all of which can retract into the stage itself so all that is left is a podium. In addition to those stuff there is a digital chart that will record the amount points each Royal gain in every race we participate in. The more points you gain the better. Without any decorations the stage looks like an outdoor theater, and with decorations it looks like a ceremonial theatre and stage. All in all we had a very tiring two weeks.

Of course we aren't the only ones suffering, the other two groups had two buildings to rebuild, but we all pulled through and these new buildings looks very nice, sturdy, and grand.

The camp now can fit a lot more audience and is prepared for the grand games that are going to be held.

~PJ~

At the beach, day after the renovations are all done…

"Ahh, now that the camp is all built up and can hold more audience, the first race will now begin. Silena please roll in the contest draw ball. In this ball all the races or games that the Royals must compete in is all inside on slips of paper. After every race ends one will be drawn to determine which race will go next," said Rachel. She stuck her hands into the ball and dug around and grabbed a slip of paper. "First race of the 10th Royal Competition will be… *drum roll*… Power Display. How fitting. In Power Display the Royals must perform showing their most stunning side of their domain, and their personality. This is not a group performance since, the Royals must be able to show us that they can hold themselves as persuasive and powerful leaders that people will want to follow and present themselves adequately. This presentation will be in the order from Prince Nico being first then Prince Perseus and last Princess Thalia. They will present tomorrow starting at noon here on the beach on the stage."

Dang, I only have one day to think up of a routine to do! Who will choreography this, surely I can't think up of a one that fast! Michael will probably have a good shot at this since he is so good at theater related things like music.

We were dismissed to get prepare for tomorrow's showing, so the second I got out of my seat I grab Michael and dragged him into my cabin.

"Ok, I need help; I can't think up of a grand routine by myself, any ideas?"

"The most important thing is to figure out how you can create music because a good routine must have some sort of sound and not to mention you are the best musician in Olympus."

"Music? How? I could play an instrument but there wouldn't be any physical movement."

"Can't you manipulate the water to play the piano for you? Like make a figure out of water and tell it what to press."

"I could try, but that will surely take up a lot of focus. It might actually work if I use the song I know most. Lets try."

~PJ~

At the beach at noon...

Thank gods I am not up first, I feel sorry for Nico. I have never been this nervous before in all my prince-y years. Everyone except Nico and his preparation team has already settled down in these new comfy seats. Everyone except the royals and their prep team have Greek snacks out as if they are actually going to watch a movie.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, and of course Gods and Goddesses, we are starting the first round of races today! Power Display! First up is Prince Nico di Angelo so let's not wait any longer and welcome Prince Nico!~" Said Rachel in a cheerful voice. Because of the new sound system we got for the beach her voice literally vibrated through us.

All of a sudden there was a dark cloud obscuring the stage then was shattered by many tiny diamonds raining down on it. When everything disappeared a band played by dead soldiers appeared below the stage with Nico on the stage. Nico was kneeling in front of a highly decorated coffin holding a tiny vial in one of his hands. His other hand was inside the coffin as if petting what was inside.

Immediately, the cameras trained on to Nico's face showing us his face up close in one of the TV screens hanging on the stage frame and slow sorrow music began.

Nico's voice started weaving and combining with the music.

_How oft when men are at the point of death _

_Have they been merry! which their keepers call _

_A lightning before death: O, how may I _

_Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! _

_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,_

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: _

_Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet _

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, _

_And death's pale flag is not advanced there. _

_Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? _

_O, what more favour can I do to thee, _

_Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain _

_To sunder his that was thine enemy? _

_Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, _

_Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe _

_That unsubstantial death is amorous, _

_And that the lean abhorred monster keeps _

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_

_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; _

_And never from this palace of dim night _

_Depart again: here, here will I remain _

_With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here _

_Will I set up my everlasting rest, _

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars _

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! _

_Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you _

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss _

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death! _

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!_

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on _

_The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! _

_Here's to my love!_

(Nico opens the tiny vial and drinks it down)

_O true apothecary! _

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die._

(V, iii, 88-121 Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare)

Nico gave a kiss and dropped dead.

OMG! I will never be able to top that! How the hell did Nico learn to act like THAT? He choked at the right places, had tears appearing near the end and his eyes actually look like he was looking at his dead wife. His voices was clear but filled with sorrow, he memorized all the lines perfectly and kept the right pace. WOW!

Puff, the cloud of black appeared and this time it rained ruby. Now Nico was standing on a make shift balcony with a crystal dagger stained red in front of him hanging in mid air pointing to a door.

This time a more upbeat music played, but it sounded as if it was getting out of control.

Nico's voice sounded very tired like he can't keep up with the music.

_Is this a dagger which I see before me, _

_The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. _

_I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. _

_Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible _

_To feeling as to sight? or art thou but _

_A dagger of the mind, a false creation, _

_Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? _

_I see thee yet, in form as palpable _

_As this which now I draw. _

_Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going; _

_And such an instrument I was to use. _

_Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses, _

_Or else worth all the rest; I see thee still, _

_And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, _

_Which was not so before. There's no such thing: _

_It is the bloody business which informs _

_Thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one halfworld _

_Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse _

_The curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates _

_Pale Hecate's offerings, and wither'd murder, _

_Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf,_

_Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace. _

_With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design _

_Moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth, _

_Hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear _

_Thy very stones prate of my whereabout, _

_And take the present horror from the time, _

_Which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives: _

_Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives._

_(A bell rings.)_

_I go, and it is done; the bell invites me. _

_Hear it not, Duncan; for it is a knell _

_That summons thee to heaven or to hell._

(II, i, 33-64 Macbeth by William Shakespeare)

Seriously! How good can he get? I have studied these plays in depth too but I never can memorize a monologue or a soliloquy completely! Especially two with convincing actions! What does he have that makes him so good?

Nico recites two more soliloquies, one from Hamlet when Hamlet has internal struggles to decided whether or not to kill himself, _"To be, or not to be..."_ And another one from Othello when Othello kills his wife, _"It is the cause, it is the cause, my soul,..." _

Once he performed all four monologues / soliloquies the whole audience was gaping at him. As the last puff of black cloud disappeared at the end of his last soliloquy he was in the center of the stage which he took a bow and walked off stage as if that was a piece of cake.

I am seriously in deep trouble. I can't top that! Not to mention I am next to perform. Oh I am screwed.

"Wow that was Prince Nico with his Shakespearean plays! Now let's welcome Prince Percy Jackson for his performance!"

Drastic times means drastic decisions, I just hope my new plan can be pulled off. I tried something similar in Atlantis for fun, but I can't do this for long. I just hope I can pull some attention after Nico's performance.

I got to the back of the stage and used water for the transformation just like what Nico with black cloud and gems.

Once my water dispersed into tiny droplets, all of the stage that was left was the floor part, everything else was retracted. At the front of the stage, there is a whole orchestra of water instruments. Lucky I know how to play each and every instrument and know which part of an instrument makes the sound or else I won't be able to replicate them all using only water. By manipulating the surface tension of the water in the instruments and forcing the water molecules in the air to push the air molecules into the water instruments I can create music or by manipulating which keys to press, etc.

The song I picked yesterday was FantasMic, a Disney song, I know, but it is so upbeat and I knew it since 12 years old so I thought I could do it well. Not to mention it is my favourite piece to play.

As the music starts, I start dancing with it, shooting up streams of water in the ocean creating a mega display fountain in accordance to the music. At the height of the song I got onto a stream of water and started dancing on that while shooting out water out of my hands every time there was a drum beat. As I danced I got the instruments to dance along with me, smaller ones around the audience and on the stage for the bigger instruments. Then I created droplets of water and sent them towards the spectators. These droplets pulses and spins along with the music creating different shapes and with every spin it would catch the light at a different angle sending different colours into the audience. Every time the trumpets blare the droplets will shatter and create more and more droplets until they get so fine it became a mist at the end of the song.

At last note of the song I landed back on the stage, summoned the mist into a big dolphin and blasted the entire orchestra of water instruments and the dolphin in to the audience, drowsing them into wetness. With a sweep of a bow the audience was dry again and I walked off the stage.

OMG, I can sleep for a week. Luckily, I could pull energy from so many different sources or I couldn't have possibly pulled this off. Still my performance is only one quarter in length compared to Nico's. Though I still think I did a pretty good job in controlling that amount of water that precisely.

The second I sat down Michael immediately started whispering.

"Wow Percy! I thought you said you can't pull that off! You made a flippen whole orchestra with water! Your performance might be short but you definitely made a show out of what you have."

"Yeah well, if Nico could memorize so many lines I needed a whole orchestra."

"I feel sorry for Princess Thalia, she got a lot to top and she can't do what you guys have done or else she won't be credited much for it."

"Well, her trouble for being last."

"Excellent job Prince Percy! Let's welcome the final contestant Prince Thalia Grace!" said the enthusiastic Rachel.

A flash of blinding lightning which left us a bit blinded appeared signaling her beginning. She must have blinded many people with lightning because she perfectly timed her appearance so just when we started regaining our sight she started her routine.

She lightly got swept into the wind and landed on a fluffy cloud with her guitar and started playing. She was drifting back and forth and got to the point to start sing, which she did in a loud clear strong hammering voice.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

Once the drums were supposed to enter the songs she literally flashed webs of lightning around her to create the booming sound aka thunder to replace the drums. So every beat seemed to make her in the center of an elaborate sparking electrical spider web.

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things I will do _

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

She turned on the constant electrical web and started manipulate it to create different designs and every time a drum was to beat, it seemed as if the web was struck. So it would expand and shrink back the normal size.

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

(Adele - Rolling In The Deep)

At her last note she created a ball of electricity which exploded into a large eagle flapping its wings that dispersed like a firework explosion.

Thalia landed gently back on stage, bowed and walked off the stage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was our last contestant. Judges! Please quickly decide and forward the scores to me!" said Rachel.

My hands were sweating and I started to panic. What happens if the gods didn't like it? I can't screw up on the first race! I think I started shaking too because Michael started patting my shoulders.

"Percy you did great. Chill, no need to panic."

"All right Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges have decided. In third place gaining one point, we have our electrifying pulses of Princess Thalia Grace."

Everyone applauded and Thalia got on to the stage which now have the winner's podium. She got on to the third step, the lowest. She definitely didn't look that happy.

"In second place, gainning two points we have our symphonic and dazzling dancer, Prince Peresus Jackson."

So, second place not bad seeing as I knew I can't beat Nico. Once I stepped on to the second position, Rachel announced the obvious winner.

"Winning the Power Display, by using tragic plays shown with perfect acting skills and elaborate props, we present to you Prince Nico di Angelo! He gaining three points!"

Everyone clapped their hands like mad even Zeus, I think even he has to admit Nico did an excellent job.

The Big Three got up and walked on to the stage followed by three demigods of Aphrodite carrying the gold silver bronze metals. The Chosen one obviously carried the gold which meant she followed Hades up the stage.

"Excellent performance if I say so myself Peresus. I told you music will one day be of importance, now you just showed everyone you can play a whole orchestra all at one go. Good job," said my father.

"Thanks, Dad."

Then he got the silver medal and hung it on my neck.

"I am so going to show your two mothers the video of your routine. They will be proud of you Peresus."

I took a look at the medal once we can all get back into our seats. The front of the medal shows lightning striking down the middle causing the water to splash upwards. At the base of the water was a pile of diamonds. I flipped to see what the medal looks like in the back and saw that it shows the omega symbol with a laurel wreath surrounding it.

"Before we party, we have to draw for the next race. Silena please bring the draw ball." She putted her hand in, did some mixing and drew a slip of paper out. "The next competition we have will be... Power Help! In this race the Royals will have to use their power and skills, whatever those may be to help out in any camp activities, solve campers' problems or anything that would need their help. This competition is to show us the personality of each Royal, their willingness to help and their ability to problem solve. The Judges will be monitoring them the whole day starting at 8am and their decision will be announced at 9pm. This will be conducted the day after tomorrow. Good Luck and let's party!"

More party? Great... At least there aren't any minor goddesses around. Oh! I can dance with Annabeth than! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_AN: Please Review. I may update fast, I might take a while, but I will try. Reviews are always something to encourage me to continue to keep writing._

_BTW If anyone wants to Beta this story just PM me._

_Let us remember the soldiers that die for our peace, have a sombre Remembrance Day.  
_


End file.
